


Altered Code

by FavoriteofChaos



Series: Chaos's Mutliverses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deals with strangers, Destiny, Fate, Name Changes, Poor fools, Possible Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, a very evil fiction, poor Nightmare, poor error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavoriteofChaos/pseuds/FavoriteofChaos
Summary: A deal is made but not all will be revealed without a few chaotic hits to both Fate and Destiny. Based a bit on HWHBB by Harrish6 and works by SkylarSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx.I did a goof if you have not read the new chapter 4 please read it it is a double because it has some plot in it.





	1. Prologue Don’t make deals with strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 
  * Inspired by [Unwanted Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947709) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx). 
  * Inspired by [Broken and Fixed Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989810) by [SkylerSkyhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh), [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx). 



> In this story Error is the forced god of destruction but he doesn’t know it. Error has times when he snaps out of what Fate decreed for him by Destiny’s meddling but it turns him into a suicidal wreak. Ink is the god of Creation being fed by our thoughts and he makes the AUs but Fate wanted him to have a game so made Error so she took away his feeling for the thoughts of anything new. Odd that both Fate and Destiny messed up their favorites. Nightmare’s gang is like family like in the AU by SkylarSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx.

“Just I want them to be happy and not fighting anymore.” a male voice cried out in an empty building.

“What would you do for them?” a feminine voice answered the cry.

“Well, anything.” the guy stated walking to the other.

“I will need those that you want to be happy names so that I can ‘help’ them.” the feminine voice smiled as the other saw her form.

“Uh, first who are you?” he asked looking shocked at the others form.

“Me, I am …...” she answered looking at the other waiting for his answer.  
He gave two names and she looked surprised.  
“Well, what do you think they’ll need to make them happy?” she asked with an evilish looking smile. He gulped and answered her. “And for you to pay, I will need a fragment of your soul and you will be the test subject for the other.”

“My soul? I. I.” he looked upset and then he pulled out the fragile upside down heart waiting for her to get the fragment for the price.

“Don’t worry. Your friends will get the deal after all not everyone can make me surprised.” she stated taking a shaving only taking decimal points from his hp. He fainted from the pain. “Not that the two will know of this deal. I will take this and maybe make my own little avatar in this multiverse.”


	2. Chapter 1 Changes start small right?

Error had a few moments to himself, the voices for once wasn’t talking ~~yelling~~ at him. He started messing with the Anti-void’s code seeing the messed up code and was startled to see code that belonged to an AU.  
‘No… This can’t be right! I… The other AUs… they are not… What have I been doing?’ Error thought as the coding vanished. He was glitching badly at the thought that what he was doing was wrong. The voices noticed that Error was not doing anything but glitch.

**Glitch what are you doing you worthless piece of shit. **  
****

****  
** **

**_You are supposed to be getting ready to destroy more of the worthless garbage. ___**  
** **

****  
** **

**Get up the creator has made another mistake! Get to work. **  
****

****  
** **

 

“Fine.” Error got up as he tried to remember why he agreed to what the voices tell him to do. If this is an AU that was destroyed what makes him better than the other AU Sanses? Nothing, he needs to figure out how to make the AU code stronger so that he could stop destroying, to stop being alone. He made a portal and walked through it and sat down in Outertale.

“What are you doing here?” A very familiar voice to Error asked him.

“I just needed a break from everything. Ink if I had an AU would we fight or be friends?” Error asked looking at the stars.

“A break huh?” Ink stated not sure where this is coming from or how to even deal with this. “I don’t know, but we will never know since you don’t have an AU.”

“Thanks but really how many copies are you going to be making of a single AU?” Error asked unsure of what to do and pleased that Ink didn’t attack him out of the blue again.

“What about you? What do you destroy AUs? What did they do to you?” Ink growled out as he didn’t like what Error just asked him.

“This again? Fine I will answer you and hope that you can remember. They are… They… They make me jealous that they have their stories going while I don’t have one.” Error stopped and realized what he just said and saw that Ink looked ready to fight him until he said that he was jealous. He couldn’t call them mistakes anymore.

“Are you just saying that to stop me from attacking?” Ink asked getting closer to where Error was.

Error had enough and made a portal and jumped though. He was now in Underswap, a copy of Underswap. He could feel that it was a copy and not the original. He opened the code and was shocked to see the code was glitching out. Letters turning into numbers and numbers turning into letters. How could this AU even function with this crappy coding.

Thinking fast he grabbed a few of the non-glitching code and put them into his pocket. The AU started to collapse and he went back to the Anti-void. The voices silent again he opened two portals one to Undernovela and to the code so he could see if he could piece his code back together.

Ink was unsure of what just happened with the encounter with Error. Normally the glitch would have called the AUs mistakes. He did remember that much, but Error jealous.

\- - -

“Did he finally get sane or is something else going on?” Ink asked himself as he wrote on his scarf to talk to Dream about what happened with Error. He felt an AU collapse and sighed Error destroyed again but not in his usual way. Is Error trying something new?

He went to the Doodle Sphere and forgot why did he come did he want to create a new AU? Then he saw the big note on his scarf oh that was right Dream he needed to talk with the other. He found where Dream was at again forgot why he was there.

Ink did you need something? Are you hurt?” Dream asked going to the Creator thinking that Ink was either hurt or needed him to find his brother or Error.

“Dang it why do I forget could you see if I wrote why?” Ink was never this forgetful yes he does forget but not this fast.

“Did you hit your head?” Dream asked as he looked at Ink’s scarf and saw that Ink did meet Error. “He, Error, he said that he was jealous. Does that mean he is going sane?”

“And I think he just left without wanting to fight but then destroyed an AU. He didn’t do his normal way of destroying though maybe if he is going sane being in the Anti-void is not going to be of any help for him.” Ink stated remembering what little he could.

“If Error is going sane what about the other ‘dark Sanses’? They could be going sane to. My brother might stop being corrupted.” Dream stated with hope shining in his eyes.

“Maybe. But what could be happening for this to happen?” Ink asked rubbing his ink vials.

“Ink your emotions are fading.” Dream stated and Ink looked at his ally and started to drink from each vial and Dream sighed in relief. “We need to talk to both the ‘dark Sanses’ and Error to find out what could be happening.”

\- - -

Error was pleased that the code integrated and he closed it. He did see that some of the code was setting up something of a load screen like Aftertale’s save screen.

‘How much code is going to be needed to fix this?’ Error asked himself and sighed as he truly watched his second favorite AU.


	3. Chapter 2 Questions

Error jumped into another AU copy and collected the code fragments that he wanted and grabbed the AUs Frisk’s soul and jumped to another to continue the cycle for a few more AUs. When he did go into the Anti-void he put up the souls of the Frisks that he took and made it look to the voices that he was going to watch Undernovela as that AU Sans was going to ask that AU Toriel to marry him.

The code for the Anti-void was starting to look much like an AU but he did notice that the load screen was getting brighter with each new line of code. But how was he going to get some peace while he got it to reset.

He shuddered as a portal opened into the Anti-void.

“Error!” Ink yelled out walking towards him. Error closed the code and turned to Ink.

“What now Ink?” Error asked sounding bored.

“You are still destroying AUs! This needs to stop!.” Ink was just yelling. Great at least the paint splotch isn’t grabbing his paintbrush.

“Really I stop destroying? You are just making copies. Did you lose all creativity?” Error asked getting Ink to look surprised.

“What?” Ink was blinking when did he last make something original. The odd gentle hum of the strings holding the souls of Error’s victims sounding out of place.

“I haven’t touched an original AU since Underswap. Blue… I wonder how he is doing?” Error asked more to himself as he remembered taking the friendly Sans and then bringing him back when Blue was hearing the nasty voices. But Ink hearing Error saying something about Blue blinked did Error really miss the other.

“If you think you can harm Blue again...” Ink started to say grabbing Broomie.

“No. Blue doesn’t deserve to be harmed. I… wouldn’t mind him finishing teaching me how to knit.” Error stated making Ink look a bit stunned

“Him… You… knit… you… creating...” Ink sounded like he was crashing.

“Yes I make things.” Error was taking delight in this but the voices not so much.

**Stop messing around and kick him out. **  
****

****  
** **

**_Why are you being so mean to him? ___**  
** **

****  
** **

**For stars sake stop hurting Ink or we will hurt you. **  
****

****  
** **

 

Last time they gave that threat he was forced into a crash and was unable to do anything as he had to relearn everything again as his body wouldn’t work right for months.

“Okay, going now.” Ink stated before walking away and making a stain on the Anti-void’s floor Error sighed at the mess and opened a portal and made the mess disappear.

“Great missed Undernovela again.” Error just closed the portal to it and started to try to knit again. He needed a break from gathering codes and destroying AUs no matter how much the voices yelled at him.

‘How to… a damn truce… for how long before they realize that I am no longer Error… for this to become an AU again… two no six months.’ 

Error thought and he made a huge knot in the area he was working on. He forced his magic out of the knot and started all over again.

\- - -

Ink blinked Error can create things… willingly and again without wanting to fight. What is going on with Error? Ink rubbed his chest as if something was there and telling him to stop messing with the glitch.

“I think I need to talk with Blue about Error. Could it not be Stockholm Syndrome but a true friendship?” Ink asked himself opening up a portal to Underswap and started walking towards Blue’s room.

“What are you doing here? Normally you call my brother if you needed anything from him.” the Swap Papyrus, Stretch, stated getting closer to the creator.

“I just needed to ask him a few questions and to see his take from it. Plus it isn’t something that needs to be caught by anyone spying on the multiversal phones.” Ink stated getting a shrug from Stretch.

“Okay but if there is any problem that I can help you know where to ask.” Stretch said walking out the door going to Muffet’s.

Ink knocked on the door and Blue peeked his head out and blinked letting the other skeleton in.

“Uh, Ink why are you here did something happen?” Blue asked in clear worry.

“I ran into Error twice and he didn’t start a fight and the first time he stated that he was jealous of the AUs.” Ink started to speak and he noticed that Blue looked pleased.

“Good that means he is in his sane period. Was he trying to hurt himself?” Blue asked realizing the why Ink was here.

“He... sane… No, he wasn’t trying to hurt himself but he was weird in stating that he wanted more knitting lessons from you and he said that he can make stuff. I might have blanked in shock on how he was acting.” Ink explained to the other.

“That is odd normally when he is sane he tries to kill himself. Any other strange things going on with him?” Blue asked looking worried this isn’t what he came to expect when Error goes sane.

“Well, when he is sane does he continue to destroy or does he just try to destroy himself? And What happened to you when he kidnapped you? Because I am getting second thoughts on Error’s thoughts that I know.” Ink just let out more than he thought and Blue looked a little angry.

“He stops destroying and for when he kidnapped me nothing. He shared chocolates, shakes, and between knitting lessons watching other AUs. If anything Error has the opposite form of Stockholm Syndrome.” Blue answered with a sigh. “He kept saying sorry that I didn’t deserve to be hurt when he let me go with the human’s soul. And when we do fight he always avoids harming me.”

“There is an opposite to Stockholm Syndrome.” Ink was in shock. He frowned his memory is rather broken and he (plus those that know him) knows that he cannot remember anything. But why was it getting better all of a sudden.

“Yeah, I had to look it up when we got to the surface. It is called Lima Syndrome. And how are you able to keep up without asking for reminders?” Blue asked starting to get worried that there is an impostor.

“I am wondering the same. Maybe when Error goes sane my memory improves. Or maybe it started when my chest started hurting.” Ink answered blinking his eye lights switching forms with every blink.

“Well, the thing is Error is destroying still but much differently. it’s more gentle than what he normally does.” Ink continued with the conversation before they got sidetracked by his out of charactorness.

“Ink, or whoever you are I think it might be time for you to leave.” Blue sounded like he is holding back his anger.

“Fine. You answered the more pressing questions that I had maybe next time I meet with Error no more fights will be had and hopefully he can stay sane.” Ink stated grabbing Broomie and leaving in his inky portal.

\- - -

Error continued his new pattern until the code of the Anti-void was almost stable. Now to start on the plan to restart the AU can begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason why Ink was acting odd.


	4. Chapter 3 to the dark. Chapter 4 Error’s project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just noticed that I missed a chapter going to fix it so now it is a double chapter  
> Sorry that this is not really what was planned but it wrote itself. I am not condoning this, in fact, it is pretty sick.

Killer groaned as a headache started up it has been going on for the past month. Flashes of a meeting… no what started as a fight… too many people… AU was on the surface…blue strings… and the headache faded.

“Something new Kills?” Horror asked as Killer rubbed his skull to aid the headaches fading.

“Fight on surface, to many fucking people, and blue strings. Can I have a poptart?” Killer stated and almost cried in relief when a packet of his favorite pastries popped into view by Dust.

“It is almost as if you can see the future Killer. Even Nightmare has noticed and taken notes on what you say right after your headaches.” Dust stated looking a bit weirded out by Killer’s new power.

“Don’t. What would the so called light Sanses do if they even thought I had that kind of power?” Killer growled.

“They will not find out.” a more commanding voice stated looking a little worried. “Blue strings must mean Error. Error has been acting odd. And I was planning on making Mobtale suffer, hum.”

“Boss. You mean Killer really is seeing the future.” Dust was in shock, he just meant that in jest.

“I am not saying anything yet.” Nightmare stated looking at Killer. “I am going to check you Killer.”

Killer just nodded as he ate his pastries. He shivered as Nightmare’s magic washed over him and then as he finished the poptarts looked at the boss. If he didn’t know any better he would of said that Nightmare looked like someone who found family after years of not finding them.

“Nightmare I'm ready for fighting.” Cross stated as he walked in and stopped when he saw that no one else was ready. “Did something happen? Are we not going?”

“We are, just waiting for Killer’s headache to finish going away.” Nightmare stated walking over to make a portal for the gang to hop over to Mobtale.

Killer sighed as the screams and people running from them eased the last remnants of his headache. But things went to shit when Ink and his band of ‘light Sanses’ showed up and started battling each other. Dream was fighting Nightmare, Dust and Horror was fighting several Sanses at once and Cross was fighting Red and Classic, while he was just standing there doing nothing. He saw Blue not fighting and pulled out a knife to attack the remaining ‘light Sans’ when he saw something that made his soul hurt. ~~A creature that should not be here, can’t be here, why is it grinning like that!?~~

\- - -

Error was looking through the AUs looking for one of Nightmare’s planned attacks. Nightmare doesn’t realize that he has made a pattern of attack wait for a few weeks then do a quick strike wait a week and attack, the only variants are by either a few days or by a month. There in a copy of Mobtale, both groups fighting. He jumped in and with a few strings he had stopped the fight because both sides save Blue was strung up.

“I will let you go if you promise not to attack me or each other. I have something to talk about.” Error said as calmly as his glitched voice could.

“How come Blue isn’t all wrapped up like the rest of us?” Red snarled out.

“I can trust him not to attack.” Error replied looking over the crowd of tangled up Sanses.

The two groups looked to their respective leaders. Nightmare nodded and the group as one stated that they would abide by what Error has said. The ‘dark Sanses’ was released but Killer wasn’t paying attention to Error he was still staring at something only he could see.

Ink looked surprised at how fast the gang that Nightmare made capitulated to Error.

“I agree.” Ink stated and was shocked to be released as well. Soon all the ‘light Sanses’ was freed and was staring at the oddly acting glitch.

“I need everyone to not do anything for six months. By Undernovela time since there is no multiversal clock. I have a project that I am doing and that means no interruptions, by you Ink or Nightmare. No creating or trying to control the multiverse. Please.” Error told them and rolled his eye lights at the ‘light Sanses’ reactions to what he just said.

“Error can I see the project after your done?” Blue asked getting a major reaction from the other ‘light Sanses’ and his own brother. “It’s not like I can’t get out of your Anti-void.”

“Yeah, you can.” Error softly spoke ringing alarm bells in three skeletons, “So is the deal on?”

“I agree.” Nightmare called out again making the ‘light Sanses’ look in surprise and Dream got hope in his eyes.

“Only if I get to see your project.” Ink stated thinking on what Blue told him.

“Fine, but just you.” Error sighed out.

“Great let’s go.” Ink stated cheerfully after putting a note on his scarf.

Error sighed but made a portal to the Anti-void and waved Ink in then he followed. He closed the portal and opened straight to the code and chaos ensued.

**_ What do you think you are doing Glitch? I thought I got rid of all the code. ___ **  
** **

****  
** **

 

Ink looked in shock, he thought he could hear a voice in the void.

“Getting it back. Getting what you stole from me back.” Error stated to the voice.

**_ You don’t have that power. You can only destroy. After all you were made for Ink to kill or were you wondering why none of your pathetic tries to harm yourself failed. ___ **  
** **

****  
** **

 

“What? I don’t want to kill Error just having him stop destroying. No.” Ink cried out getting Error to realize that he too can hear what is going on.

Error moved and a load screen started to fill the Anti-void. The continue button was damaged and glitching. But the reset button was no longer damaged and it looked fine.

**_ How? Stop this! I will not allow this! ___ **  
** **

******  
**   


A portal opened in front of the reset button. Error stopped and growled he will get his AU back. Ink ran over to Error.

“In three I go first and you hit that button.” Ink said looking ready to vomit but is managing to keep it down.

“You’re helping me?” Error asked in surprise.

“I don’t want to kill you.” Ink gulped down another bit of magic bile.

Error nodded and readied himself. Ink ran into the portal making it close as Error touched the button. Everything went black.

\- - -

Ink hit the ground of the Mobtale copy that mostly everyone was still at and started bringing up rainbow vomit. He couldn’t stop vomiting. How could he have not known that something was that wrong. Error was a victim this entire time.

“Ink?” He heard Dream ask but his distress was too much.

“Hold it Dream.” Nightmare called out wondering why Ink was so sick and feeling negative emotions right now. “Did something happen to Error?”

“His project should be started but someone tried to stop him. They said that he...” Ink started to say as the vomit ended but as soon as he thought of what that voice said started vomiting again.

Dream soothed Ink so that he could stop puking up all of his emotions and tell them what happened. Ink finally told them but was keeping Error’s ‘project’ secret.

_****_ _ ** ** _ __****

Error woke up in a cage. He looked around and saw that he was in a lab. There was no sound. His eye lights shrank, he was always was around something that made noise be it his strings or the portals to the other AUs. He then looked at himself and whimpered. He was a babybones and still in the colors that he has been for so long.

A noise sounded so strongly in the silence. Error flinched when another skeleton, but not Gaster, walked in and glared at him.

“I said no noise from you.” the stranger angrily told Error. “Well?”

“S-sorry?” Error stuttered so he was old enough to speak clearly.

“Good don’t do it again. Well now that I am here.” the skeleton now smiled and opened the cage.

Error’s body cowered making Error wonder how it got this kind of ingrained response to this. But the other picked him up roughly and not so gently put him on a table. Error looked in horror as the other grabbed needles and a hammer.

“Now there. don’t move. don’t want to hit something important now do we.” the stranger spoke softly but there was a deranged look on his face.

Error froze in pure fear what was going on didn’t he reset the Anti-void so shouldn't he be in Snowdin? Then a thought hit him it started as if it was a baby AU it always starts at the Sans’s birth so that means he was out for longer than he thought.

“Good little bug.” the other said coldly as a needle was injected to Error. 

After giving Error a few more injections Error was crying in pain as some felt like they were acid in his bones. Then the other picked up the hammer. “For making noise here is your punishment.” the sound of the hammer hitting the side of a skull filled the room and cries of Error trying to get it to stop. After a while, the guy stopped and tossed Error into the cage again who just curled up and was touching his skull where he was hit by the hammer his right eye socket was badly damaged.

The guy left and Error muffled any noise by covering his mouth and went blissfully into unconsciousness.

After a few months or so Error thought as he really couldn’t tell time he got pretty good at making really soft noises for him to hear so he couldn’t go crazy. He was humming a song that he was making up as he went. He didn’t realize that the abuser was walking in having fixed the door.

“What did I say about that! You don’t deserve music you mistake.” and Error was yanked out of the cage by his arm feeling it almost breaking in the grip.

“Sorry sorry won’t do it again promise.” Error cried out hoping that it would work again.

“I know it will not.” as Error was thrown onto the table that he was always hurt on he curled up trying to protect his soul. “This time I will make sure that you can’t make a sound.”

All Error could think was I'm going to die. Error was forced onto his back as he was on his side, and a shot was injected making his bones relax but he could only watch in horror as his vocal magic was broken beyond what damage he had done screaming in the Anti-void. As soon as the guy was done he shoved Error back into the cage and watch Error try to scream in pain with nothing coming from his mouth.

This continued with every way Error tried to make any sound, broken bones to stop him from tapping but the only things not damaged was his joints. Soon the worst happened.

“Why does he not fall? Every other test subject falls within the first two years but this brat has lasted ten.” the other was pissed at Error’s persistent will not to fall.

Error slept lightly hoping that the guy doesn’t appear today as he is still in pain from yesterdays torture but nearly cried when he heard footsteps in the silent room.

“Get up.” and with that, the too small cage was opened for Error to crawl out of. “Get to the table or do you want more of what happened yesterday.”

Error moved to the table and struggled to get on but he did because if he does what was told the pain was less. His nearly blind eye light was watching the other just get one needle and filled it with a new drug. He presented the other with his arm and got a snort for it.

“This is to go in your spine. Turn to your oh.” The guy was surprised that Error did the action before being told to. Error waited to feel the needle but nothing was happening. When he relaxed thinking that he wasn’t going to be hurt anymore for doing as told the pain of the needle was felt and the guy just left the room without putting Error back into the cage. Error just laid there wondering if he moved he would be hurt so he did nothing.

After a few hours of sleeping on the much more comfortable table, he noticed that he was getting really warm. He started to try to remember if this had happened before but all he could remember from his time as the glitched mess he was; was something grabbing him as things crumbled around him leaving only white. He remembered more this time because when Blue asked him about his earliest memories he said about sleeping then crying and then finally screaming.

The warmth that he was trying to ignore was getting worse and rather itchy. If he could have made vocalizations he would have groaned. He started rubbing at the worst of the itches and had a thought. ‘He gave me something that I am allergic to. Shit after all this he is going to kill me.’

“Good, you didn’t go and wander off. Ah, so it is finally working. Here let me.” the other was back but what was going on this time he isn’t hurting Error. In fact, the other was making the itch lessen but the itch was getting worse in his pelvis.

‘Fuck heat. I should have known that this garbage had something… Fuck fuck fuck no no no no no.’ Error realized what was going on and he couldn’t get away since the other had pinned him. The other pulled his ecto-cock out and pushed into Error who wished that he could scream. 

After the Demon-monster was done Error was shoved back into the cage who was still crying. Rape was the worst things any monster could do, it messed with the soul making it lash out at the intruding magic and then their own magic until either the soul calms down or the victim Falls. 

Error was in fear for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Poor Error is going to get out of this next chapter i promise.


	5. Chapter 5 Error’s project pt 2

It was some time since the rape and luckily for Error the demon shaped like a monster has left him alone save to bring in the daily meal. Error was starting to feel sick and as he threw up he could feel his magic for the first time since waking up. The magic vomit sounded pretty even though it smelled nasty.

“I didn’t think a thirteen-year-old could get pregnant.” the demon stated getting close to Error’s cage. Error just shivered praying that he wasn’t pregnant as well as getting away from the demon. Then Error blinked how old was he again, thirteen, how long was he stuck in this cage.

The demon yanked Error out of the cage and was pulling him out of the silent room. Error looked around and saw a brand new script, a language that he has never seen before.

‘Fuck now how am I going to find out how to escape. Well even if I do escape I am not going to be understood. Damn it Inky why did you make sure that all AUs had their own writing the only thing kept between them all in talking in hands but I can’t with my hands are damaged as they are.’ Error thought angrily then he just gave up, ‘Fuck I am never going to get out of here. So I better just give up. This thing isn’t going to stop until I die so why can’t I? Why should I keep going and allowing this shit to continue?’

He was put into a room that was half the size of the silent room. He moved to the wall to get away from the demon and curled up feeling hopeless for the first time since becoming Error even when sane he never felt like there was no hope at all. The demon walked off leaving Error alone with his thoughts.

Error started crying again and a string appeared shocking the skeleton out of the hopelessness. He didn’t summon it. It hummed softly and it soothed him. He touched it thinking it might be him going crazy but it changed tones and felt real. It faded and Error started looking around the room feeling a bit of hope. His magic was working he could escape.

The room was bare save for a sink and toilet. It looks like a jail cell but no cot. The door was a solid metal with a small opening for a tray. Looking up he saw a vent. He was going to leave and hide until the human child falls down. He shuffled towards the door listening for the demon and heard nothing. He thought about his escape he should do it after eating as the demon leaves for a long time and he didn’t want to be suspicious right now. The demon thinks that he was broken now is the time to wait and plan.

Two feedings later Error was trying to get the vent cover off and couldn’t. He could try the screws. He focused on one screw and popped it out and pushed it back in and dismissed his strings as he heard footsteps coming to pick up the tray. Error quickly assumed his broken demeanor as the demon looked in and saw the huddled skeleton. The demon smiled and walked in and shoved a device at him it started making noise and the demon’s smile widened.

“So you are pregnant. I guess I have to let up on you until you give birth. Maybe make you watch the child die in front of your eyes will break you further.” the demon purred out and chuckled at Error’s attempt to protect his apparently real souling.

‘What is wrong with this thing?’ Error asked himself and shrank in even further as the demon shifted closer. ‘Why would he say such a thing? I thought in every AU children were protected.’

The demon had his fun and left making Error listen for him to fully leave.  
When Error heard the final door shut he went back to popping out the screws and got the next two popped out and loosened the final one when he heard the doors open again. Error quickly fixed the vent and managed to dissipate the strings that he was using. And made it look like he had fallen asleep to trick the demon.

A new tray of food was shoved into the room and the demon walked off.  
Error ate the meal but struggled to finish it as it was way more than he normally got from the demon. So he left it and pulled the vent cover off so that he could escape and after he got into the vent he put it back to ‘rights’ and started crawling down the vent.

When he got to another vent cover which he had counted past ten he looked through it and saw no monsters in the room that the vent was in the first one that was empty. this room was a messy lab full of equipment that he didn’t know what they were for. He used his strings as he did in the room that he just escaped from and when he had gotten to the floor the door opened.

“Uh.” a new male vocalized staring at Error in shock. Error froze and looked at the monster and saw a Gaster watching him. “I would ask how you got into my private lab but I can see how. Aren’t you cold?”

Error was confused, why was Gaster asking him about being cold. He looked down and saw just bare bones and to the other and he was wearing clothes. He shrugged not used to concern.

“Here.” Gaster stated pulling off his lab coat to hand over to Error. When Error took it he just stared and put it on. “Can you tell me your name.”

Error shook his head and as Gaster tried to get closer he hit the wall. 

Gaster stopped when he noticed the fear, ‘why does he look so much like the experiment on cloning that died ten years ago?’ he thought as he tried to be less threatening to the child.

“Do you want to hear some music?” Gaster asked getting Error to look at him with starry eyes. He pulled out a drawer and with a flourish showed Error a music player and then took out a pair of headphones so that Error can listen to it while Gaster worked. Error turned on the player and nearly dropped it as the music played out of the headphones, but he put the headphones on thinking to not annoy the one being nice to him.  
Error sat down in a corner as Gaster worked on his computer and was slowly falling asleep due to the music and the fact Gaster has yet to hurt him.

Gaster was watching the child and smiled when he fell asleep. He went over to the oddly colored skeleton and picked up Error as gently as he could to put him on the couch that he had in case of him sleeping at his own lab. He grabbed a scanner and scanned Error to find out what was going on but his phone gave a jingle and he nearly growled but didn’t for fear of waking the child.

“Gaster here. What is wrong Semi?” Gaster knew the only one to call him was Semi after all they were together. Most don’t call him since his voice was not the best since his font sounds like static. “What do you mean that you are not coming home again tonight? One of your experiments got loose and you have to find it?” Dread started filling Gaster, the naked skeleton child and how he looked so afraid of the older. “Fine I guess I can cancel the date night.” he hung up now more wanting to scan the child. 

When the scanner started scanning Error he shifted and when it was done Gaster almost wished that he didn’t but started his other hands to start making a report for the king to stop this abuse.

Scan

Sans – Clone Project 1 – Error

HP Maximum Potential 9000 Current Maximum 50

Atk 30

Def 10

Right Eye magic damaged at age 3. Vocal magic destroyed at age 4. Bones broken through ages 3-13. Raped at age 13. Currently pregnant.

Gaster knew who did this as the only one that was around when Sans disappeared was Semi. He looked at the hands of Sans and flinched because the child couldn’t speak in hands with how the bones was broken and healed. When the report was done he went over to the sleeping Sans and picked him up and teleported straight to the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See he got saved right?


	6. Chapter 6 Error’s project pt 3

Error woke up noting that he was not in the lab and he felt sick. After getting sick he realized that the music that he was listening to was done and he fiddled with the music player until it started playing again soothing his mind.

“I see that Sans is awake. So are you going to take care of him from now on?” another person was talking this voice was deeper. Then he focused on who had spoken and saw that it was Asgore and he was talking to Gaster.

“Yes, but Semi must be brought to justice before I can bring him home.” Gaster spoke like he was wanting to protect this AU Sans, wait isn’t he the Sans that they were talking about.

When Error pointed to himself with a quizzical look that got the attention of the two monsters.

“Yes you are Sans did he call you that?” Gaster asked him and when Error shook his head and Gaster went to name a few more names and when Error kept shaking his head at even Error.

“Which name do you prefer? Sans or Error?” Gaster asked as he did note that the scan did show Error as a name for the young skeleton. Error shrugged as he couldn’t really answer and he didn’t care what they called him.

When the Royal Judge walked into the room and saw the injured monster.

“I know that you are sick but this is a must for judgment. I have called the one that has done this to report about right now.” Asgore told the new monster.

“I think that this is going to be my last one and is the little one going to be able to be in the spell?” the monster spoke with a few gasping breaths.

“I will be with him. I know that the victim has to there unless the victim is dust.” Gaster stated going to Error. Error flinched but relaxed as he had heard that the other wanted the demon to be put to justice.

The judgment hall was very pretty blues reds and golds as well a huge selection of musical instruments. That confused Error, why is there instruments here. But that cleared up when the judge pulled out the piano. This AU is musically based like Dancetale is dance based.

“My king? Why did you call...” the demon started to talk until he saw Gaster with Error. “So I see. I am to be judged on my research.”

Music filled the hall a song that Error never heard before in any AU and he saw the demon fall to his knees and struggled back to their feet. The judge frowned and with a flash the demon was dust.

Years pass and Error had gotten used to the music based magic as he learned to play the violin. His son thinks that he is his brother; Gaster took the mantle of a father to both of them and when the CORE accident happened Error saved him.

If he could think about the timelines of the other AUs and figured that the human should fall in a few weeks.

All too soon the human doing a neutral route and then as the human was going to reset the world started turning to a very familiar white.

“FUCK! WHY! WHY DIDN’T IT WORK!” Error screamed out into the void. That was when he noted that he could talk again.


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

Ink was watching his doodle sphere and kept rubbing the area where the soul would be at if he had one. It was hard not making any AUs but he kept from by sketching ideas but as Error had said there were no new ideas. He sighed he really did lose creativity.

“Ink you are still keeping the truce even as it has past the deadline?” Dream asked walking closer to the spacing out skeleton.

“Yeah. Your brother is still going with the truce. Hey, could you check why my memory has improved?” Ink asked looking at the positive guardian.

“So you are waiting for Nightmare to break the truce. Well as I do not know why you have memory problems, to begin with, how will I know how it is being fixed.” Dream stated looking a bit put out, he knows that Nightmare will try to keep to himself if going by what he did before the apple incident. “Well, I am going to go to bring happiness to the AUs. See you later Ink.”

“See you Dream.” Ink replied then looked at the page that once held nothing but now glitching. “Looks like it is failing Error. How are you going to make sure it truly works?” he looks around the AUs and stopped when he saw X-Tale. “This is just as blank as the Anti-void. Maybe you just need a test that isn’t you.”

\- - -

Nightmare waited by Killer’s room as he had another bad headache. Soon something will change in the multiverse and he knew it. Back before the apple incident, he took a peek at the branch of prophecies and trying to remember the wording that seems so close.

_When Destruction is fixing what is his. Creation is now whole. Night and day’s eclipse will come into their role._

“Nightmare.” Dust peeked out of Killer’s room. “He said that we should agree to whatever Ink and Error ask of us when they come here. But you know Error hasn’t been seen since his stupid project started eight Undernovela months ago.”

“So that means that Error will finally come out of hiding. How is Killer besides the headache?” Nightmare frowned as he tried to forget the prophecy.

“Well, his soul is changing shapes again.” Dust looked at the floor.

“Tell him to keep the soul inside instead of letting others see it.” Nightmare stated knowing for sure what shape it will be when the headaches are done.

\- - -

Error opened the code and saw that it was weakened. Could this be why it turned back into the Anti-void?

“Sorry Error that it didn’t work.” Ink’s voice was loud in the silence.

“Come to gloat that I am not worthy of an AU?” Error snapped out.

“No, I have a plan that might help with your project.” Ink replied and spoke out his plan.

Error was frowning and shook his head.

“What you had spent a lot of your magic just prior to you resetting your world.” Ink spoke up making Error look at him.

“So you think that your plan will work?” Error asked walking up to the creator.

Ink just smiled and nodded.

“I know where he is.” Error said while opening a portal to a dark place.  
Ink looked shocked at the dark foyer. Error smirked as Cross pulled out his knife/sword and then Cross looked confused.

“Error? Why are you here and why did you bring Ink?” Cross asked pointing his sword at them.

“Need to talk to you and Nightmare.” Error stated calmly.

“What happened to your voice it’s not glitching?” Cross asked thinking that this isn’t Error.

“My project had fixed it. But the project failed.” Error stated before showing Cross that he is indeed the one and only Error by playing cat’s cradle with his strings.

As Cross led them to the meeting room and went to get Nightmare as fast as he could. Soon both of those that they needed to talk with.

“Well you wanted to talk with us Error, Ink. Talk.” Nightmare ordered as he and Cross sat down.

“My project failed and Ink thinks that I didn’t have enough magic to keep it active.” Error stated with a sigh.

“I also think that Error needs to test it with Cross.” Ink stated and   
Nightmare remembering what Dust told him what Killer had said.

“First tell us what the project is before we say anything.” Nightmare started growling.

“Restarting an AU. Apparently my Anti-void is a broken AU.” Error stated with a grin as both Nightmare and Cross sputter.

“You can restart my AU!” Cross shouted in excitement.

“That is why we need you to test it so Error can fix his.” Ink spoke.


	8. Chapter 8 The test run and lesson’s with Blue.

Ink and the ‘dark Sanses’ appeared in X-Tale.

“So what is the plan?” Killer asked glaring at Ink then turning to Nightmare. ‘Why is Nightmare following what my headaches show me? Am I really seeing the future?’

“Okay, Cross I will need you to pull out your soul so we can fill it with more magic. Error is going to pull this code and get it ready for you to press the Reset button.” Ink explained and the others looked worried.

“Don’t worry see.” Error stated swiping a hand in the air and code appeared then he started messing with some of it. “If XGaster still has Overwrite it will just go back to this point so I am removing him from being able to use it. It should go to the last run as it was the most stable. Now only you and Chara will have Overwrite.”

“How?” Nightmare and Ink asked at the same time.

“I can read the code and mess with it. I don’t usually mess with it up to when I found out that the Anti-void was an AU.” Error answered then he summoned some strings to monitor Cross’s soul as they get ready to pour mana into it.

Killer was the first to pour mana into Cross’s soul when the kid pulled it out and sat it on Error’s strings. When Killer started feeling strain he stopped and he saw Cross in pain.

“Cross, are you alright?” Killer asked as Dust strode up to them.

“It just burns a bit hurry so that Error can get the AU fully ready for it to be rebooted.” Cross stated through his teeth.

Dust looked at Killer and then started pouring mana into the fragile upside down heart. Then Horror poured mana and Cross whimpered.

“That’s enough. Nightmare take them back.” Error called out and dismissed his strings and then the loading screen appeared after Nightmare did as asked. “Cross hit the Reset button and we will wait for you to get out of the AU.”

Cross hit the button and both Ink and Error left so that they didn’t mess the code up.

\- - -

Blue was getting worried Error still hasn’t shown up after all this time. His brother is acting happy about this fact but deep down he knows that as long as Ink says that this truce is active no one is leaving their own AUs.  
Blue continued his patrol when he heard the signature portal of Error opening.

“Error, you’re back.” Blue shouted happily.

“Yeah, but my project failed and waiting on the test run to see if I can try again. I just came here for more knitting lessons as I wait.” Error explained holding a bag of knitting supplies that Ink painted for him.

“Great as soon as I am done with my patrol we can go do the lessons at my house.” Blue posed happily though he is happy that Error came to him but what is wrong with his friends. Both of them seem to be acting odd. Ink with his memory getting better and Error with this so-called project.

“I can wait. Do I go to Snowdin or wait here?” Error asked wanting to know so that he didn’t cause any panic.

“Well you could walk with me as I do my patrol so that no one messes with you.” Blue stated looking much more competent, no longer acting like his normal happy go lucky self.

“I can do that.” Error smiled and started following Blue.

As they were walking back to Snowdin they ran into Stretch.

“What is he doing here?” Stretch asked voice laden with venom.

“Knitting lessons.” Blue chirped with a smile.

“Knitting lessons huh? Don’t you remember what happened the last time he was here?” Stretch asked yelling at his brother.

“I’m not that insane to do that again.” Error stated making both look at him.

“I did say he needed a friend and he hasn’t summoned any attacks since arriving.” Blue stated trying to get his brother to calm down.

“Fine but if he has hurt any person since his project is done he has to go.” Stretch ground out pulling out his phone and texting Ink to see if Error has done any damage to the Multiverse. And promptly looked shocked at the fact that Ink stated Error hasn’t done anything since asking for the truce.

The three made it to the house and as it was dinner time for the two skeletons Blue made dinner for all three of them. Stretch was watching Error sat the bag down and look at the cozy home. When Blue called for them to sit at the table Error went to where the dinner table was and sat down Stretch following Error. The tacos looked edible but knowing how the Papyrus types normally can’t cook.

“I didn’t burn it.” Blue stated more for his brother’s sake.

“I didn’t say anything.” Stretch stated grabbing a taco and ate it.

Error looked at Blue knowing that the other thinks that he hasn’t ate for a while but thanks to him reseting the Anti-void now does know how to eat. He grabs a taco and hopes that it is good and takes a bite and runs to get something for the fire in his mouth.

“Error?” Blue asked growing concerned that he made his friend sick.

“Fire hot.” Error sputtered and started drinking some water but it didn’t help.

“Here this will get rid of the burn.” Blue quickly understood what had happened and got some milk for Error.


	9. Chapter 9 More oddities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Error go over somethings

Ink called a meeting for all the Sanses of the Multiverse.

“Okay first off Error’s project is done as of now. But he asked for the truce to be continued and I agreed with him as long as Nightmare follows it.” Ink stated looking at the group that looks stunned at the news.

“How could you just do that?” Razz asked looking pissed. “He is going to destroy everything.”

“He didn’t attack my AU because Blue had him tied down with knitting.” Stretch stated reluctantly.

“So he is still acting odd.” Dream stated looking at Ink who looked like he is about to get angry but he doesn’t have emotions so how is that possible.

“Enough!” Ink shouted getting everyone to look at him. “He is also under this truce as he cannot destroy under it. Now is there other business that needs to be attended to besides me letting you all know about Error?”

the meeting went on more normal after all the Sanses was in shock that Ink yelled and he didn’t drink the red paint to do so.

\- - -

Months past and X-Tale is looking much more stable. Ink brought Error to the Doodle Sphere to check the project.

“Error check the code to see if it worked!” Ink asked pointing at X-Tale.

“Fine Paint Splotch.” Error groaned out and waved his hand over the paper. “He already has left. The code is perfect.”

“My idea worked? Great now on whom to put magic into you for your AU.” Ink was ecstatic that Error is going to stop destroying forever if he is going to be in his own AU.

“Still too many copies Ink.” Error muttered getting Ink’s attention.

“I was thinking that I could do some things with some of the copies. Like those three copy of Undertale 50 Underfell 700 and Underswap 300.” Ink pointed to the three that he was talking about as they were too close.

“Like what, merge them?” Error sarcastically asked.

“Yes.” was the simple answer.

“It could work and lighten up you load of protecting the AUs. What about those four they are close. And how many copies do you really need?” Error stated trying to get a rise of Ink.

“First let me try with those three before I try more mergers.” Ink stated then he realized that Error got him away from the main topic. “I think your friends should help. Maybe Dream since he does have a lot of magic.”

“Did you include Blue?” Error sighed since Ink is just going to do what he wants without a problem as he doesn’t have a soul.

“Yup. But who else do you want there to help?” Ink asked sounding a bit calmer that Error said someone to help him.

“What about that Sans from Haventale? He hasn’t got a grudge against me or the others, right?” Error asked trying to think of the other Sanses that could help. “Not Fresh since he would think I am easy prey. Not Stretch since he really loathes me due to my forceful friending of Blue. Geno might help but I wouldn’t since his soul is too weak.”

“Um, no Haven is weak in magic. I agree too on the others. If all comes to worse I can donate last so that I can get the others out of the screen.” Ink answered then he blinked how did Error know of Geno. “How do you know Geno?”

“I met the glitch, don’t he is a glitch, while running from Fresh. As for why he is a glitch. He is in two places at once, can control the coding of his AU, and Death cannot take him. He is an outcode that is not an outcode.” Error explained and made Ink think a bit and then he nodded back.

“That could explain why he cannot leave the Save screen without the code freaking out until he is taken out by Frisk and his other self.” Ink thought out loud making Error smirk.

“I think the fewer the better so only Dream, you, and my friends for the magic. The less people see my soul the better.” Error stated with a sigh. 

“Do you want to try the merger before we do my AU?”

“Yeah, but you are going to rest and eat for a week before we do your project.” Ink said as he pulled the three AUs down closer to him. Hum the Undertale looks old I don’t think that I can add code to it.”

“If I was still destroying I would have gone after that one. Because of how old the codes are and most likely the Sans of it is close to breaking.” Error stated then smiled at the to newer AUs. “instead of putting code into the old AU put the code into the Underfell.”

“Okay, I got it.” Ink stated getting a true spark of creativity. “Need to do this, maybe this. Yeah and this.” Error watched as Ink started drawing on the papers and oddly enough the papers started to merge.

“Paint Splotch it worked.” Error pointed out.

“Man that was fun hum why’d it change from Underfell? Uh, it is a brand new AU.” Ink looked at Error as if he truly broke the truce.

“The truce is fine. As long as you do not use any but the copies the truce holds.” Error states as Ink sighs out.

“I guess I can try the ones you picked.” Ink looked at the four and noted that they are much newer but they are copies of Undertale Underfell Underswap and Swapfell. He knew what he wanted to do and started painting lines and letting his creativity out. When he was done he looked in shock that it was more like something a ‘dark Sans’ would come out of.

“Ink, got some lunch for you. What is Error doing here?” Dream called out.

“He is helping me learn more about the code.” Ink stated trying to put his paintbrush away.

“Did you just break the truce?” Dream asked walking closer.

“No he didn’t I gave him a project to do while I do mine in a few days.” Error answered for Ink.

“Could you check out these merged copies and see how the positive and negative feelings are.” Ink asked showing Dream the two merged AUs.

“Well, both are odd. The triple is more positive but there is negative in the beginning. The quadruple is more angsty but with love and care. How’d you do that?” Dream asked after the feelings wash over him.

“Well both have Fell verses in them but the triple as a very old code in it so the beginning has that code there. And the other has a broken version of Swapfell.” Ink explained.

“So you are merging AUs?” Dream asked thinking over what the truce wording states no creating new but nothing about using what is already there.

“Dream, do you want to help me with my project?” Error asked getting his attention.

“But didn’t you already do your project?” Dream asked trying to see if this is a trap.

“I have to try again. You see my project is to restore my old AU. Ink thought I didn’t have enough mana to start it properly.” Error explained to the guardian.

“Is this a joke?” Dream asked looking shocked.

“No, the one that tried to stop him stated that they destroyed the code to his AU. It did work for a while and Error was in his own AU. But it failed so we might of…   
usedCrosstoseeifitcouldtrulyworkandNightmareknowsaboutthisandwillbeintheonewhereErrortriesagain.” Ink stated coughing after he rushed his explanation.

“Wait my brother knows about this? He is going to help?” Dream looked ecstatic at this thought his brother is turning back to normal and maybe they could try again.

“Yes.” Error replied looking at Ink with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Ink, and i couldn't help myself with two good Stories written on this site. the first merger was KR Trilogy (Series) by Mercy_Run and the other was Broken Bones Multiverse (Series) by Lady_Kit.  
> And Dream that thought was kind of creepy.


	10. Chapter 10 Error tries again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to make his AU work again, again. Does it work?

Error waited for Nightmare and his gang to come inside his Anti-void as well as the main Star Sanses. Nightmare appeared and using his tentacles he somehow got his gang in. Then Ink splattered in with Blue and Dream. Nightmare moved away from Ink’s group.

“Okay you called us here. Going to try with yours this time.” Nightmare stated looking at Error.

“Yes. Ink is going to have to send you out since I am going to do this and he is the only one that can get in and out of screens. Ink just send them to Dusttale you all pick out the order of helping me.” Error explained sitting down. He opened the code and the load screen appeared making those that haven’t seen one gasp.

“Dream you go first then Blue. Just so that you can leave.” Nightmare said glaring at his twin with his one eye.

“Okay.” Dream sighed out nope his brother is still not going back to normal.

“Well I go last since Error just said that I am the only one able to send people out of here.” Ink stated looking at the odd interactions with the two guardians.

“So this is what you were doing? I'm happy for you Error.” Blue stated with a grin but hurting that Nightmare’s gang learned of it first.

“I guess the same order as last time for us.” Killer stated looking at Nightmare, he is starting to get a headache and was hoping that this can be over with already.

Error nodded as he heard what the others were saying and sighed. He pulled out his soul and was still hiding it and then let it float next to him for the mana transfer. The brilliant light blue with shimmering gold and darker blue flecked soul had several large and ugly cracks in it making them all look at him in horror.

“Stop pitying me and start with the magic transfer. This is hard to keep up.” Error growled.

Dream walked up and started pouring both healing and straight mana into Error’s soul making Error shudder at the odd burning sensation and pressure. It kept flowing until Dream cut it off and gave Error a chance to get used to the feeling right up til Blue started.

“Here Dream back to the Doodle Sphere and rest.” Ink called out sounding far away to Error but he knew that couldn’t be the case.

Blue didn’t add any healing magic hoping that this will heal the cracks. Blue just kept a steady stream when he saw Error stiffen at his magic flowing into the other’s soul. When Blue was starting to get tired he reluctantly stopped only knowing that Error was going to get more.

Error looked at Cross wondering why did the other just say that it burned a bit when it was very painful, it was almost as bad as when he had most of his bones broken at once. And there was going to be more.

Killer walked up seeing Error in pain just sighed and starting to pour the magic as fast as he could just so that he could rest his head to get rid of the headache.

Error gritted his teeth at the sharp pain flowing in was Killer in pain as well? He closed his eyes to try to get his head to clear and then the pressure lifted and the burning lightened as he took in a few deep steadying breaths.

“Hey steady your soul is full right?” Dust asked going for Error, not the soul.

“Let me see?” Ink stated going to Error’s soul and while Error had huge pools of mana it still wasn’t full yet. Error most likely had never been at full power with all these cracks and Ink was feeling guilty about this fact. “No, still isn’t full.”

“Great, Dust go ahead and fill it hopefully you can be last.” Error stammered out.

“Sorry most likely need more. Going to have to have him, Horror, Cross, Nightmare, and me to have this work as this AU has been dead for such a long time.” Ink stated looking down as he handed the soul to Dust to fill.

Dust sighed and started filling the soul as gently as he could knowing that   
Kills is most likely getting a headache.

Error groaned as his soul aches badly all along the cracks. The cracks to him feel like they are going to split open again. Then there was a breath of nothing and then more flowed in.

“Is he going to be fine? When we did this for Cross, Cross didn’t have this kind of damage.” Horror asked after he stopped and saw Cross come over.

“Mine was split in half. I wish that I had known that he had a cracked soul so that I could have Overwrote it.” Cross stated before pouring in mana to the one that gave him back his home, even if he thinks of Nightmare’s hideout as a better home.

Error had started to whimper at the pain and Ink opened a portal to Dusttale and to Underswap. Blue left looking at Error with sad eyes and a heavy heart. Killer, Dust, and Horror hopped through to Dusttale waiting for the other two to join up.

Cross stopped and Nightmare walked up to the hurting skeleton and started pulling his own magic apart to only give Error clean uncorrupted magic. When he had enough cleaned magic he pushed it closer to Error’s soul and gave a sigh of relief when it was absorbed without any prompt.

Ink got Error to his feet so that when Nightmare was done Error could be able to push the button to be sent to his AU and finally be happy. Error was shaking and still whimpering in pain. Error’s soul started glowing with the stored mana and Ink was pleased to see that finally things were going to go right in this Multiverse and it was on three sides coming together for a single purpose.

“I can’t get anymore clean magic. If he needs more you are going to have to give it to him.” Nightmare stated as he walked to the Dusttale portal.

Ink took the fragile soul and poured a bit more magic and stopped when he heard Error scream.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! STOP IT HURTS!” Error screamed as the conflicting magic touched his soul.

“Error you need just a bit more.” Ink tried to tell him but Error struggled to get away from the pain.

“No no more pain.” Error stammered feeling weak despite being so full of magic, he didn’t know that he could hold this much.

“Just a bit more and then the pain will stop.” Ink told the other to get him from struggling.

“Promise?” Error asked without looking at Ink.

“Promise.” Ink replied and Error sagged against him. He started pouring some more magic feeling Error struggle to not scream again. Then as he felt the soul mana pools full he stopped and helped Error to the Reset button after putting the soul where it belonged. “Error the button.”

Error couldn’t move anymore. He was so dizzy, so out of it that he couldn’t remember what was going on. All he knew was that he was hurting. His soul burned so badly and he couldn’t remember why he was hurt in his soul.

“Great, here.” Ink grabbed Error’s arm and made him push the Reset button. And then he let go of Error and using his magic opened a portal to his Doodle Sphere.

The world pixilated and Error knew no more.

\- - -

The Multiverse gave a shudder making all the AUs panic as the very fabric of everything was changed. One didn’t panic as they were above it and smiled as everything went mostly as planned. They turned to two other higher beings and gave them a stern talking to as they needed it.

\- - -

All the Sanses freaked out as they knew something was horribly wrong.

The ones that helped Error knew why and started to shake. Was he gone? Did his soul break before it could work? Did Error die and it was felt across the Multiverse?


	11. Chapter 11 Things go as they should...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the fabric of reality didn't just change everyone tries to move on.

Nightmare gave a chuckle as fear rose all around him. When he and his gang came to this AU the native Sans called the rest of the light Sanses. 

For actually shopping and paying for things instead of stealing them from differing AUs. The rest of his gang was shopping too. Dust shocked a lot of the so-called light Sanses when he went clothes shopping in the women’s wear.

He could remember getting each member of his gang like it was just yesterday. First it was Killer trying to kill himself after gaining back his self from his Chara’s manipulations. It took Nightmare to first take away Killer’s emotions to calm him down. Then as Killer started to realize that someone really cared for his well being Nightmare stopped with the emotion blanking. That was when Nightmare had to use his hypnosis to have Killer to stop trying to hurt himself. 

Then Horror joined. The poor Sans was so hungry that just saying work for me for food had him joining. Nightmare was feeling a bit of pity when he did that but now Horror was getting the food he needed and some food for his Papyrus. When Nightmare learned of Horror’s habit of scratching his head wound. Well, another round of hypnosis took care of that. 

Dust came not to long after that. Dust was borderline insane when Nightmare met him. Dust was talking to something that he couldn’t see and when Dust had said something about where Nightmare was knew that the insane skeleton was talking to something real. Apparently his Papyrus was trying to get Dust back from his murderous ways, even as a ghost that only Dust can see. It took some time but when Dust started feeling comfortable at the hideout that was when he showed that he was more feminine than what other Sanses are. Nightmare just shrugged not caring as long as Dust did as told. 

Then Cross and the X-event. When Nightmare learned of why he didn’t hesitate to stop XGaster and Ink and when Ink went back to normal from Cross’s overwrite Ink stopped XGaster and locked XGaster away. But the damage was done and Cross had nowhere to go since the rest of the Sanses thought Cross was evil for trying to restore his AU. The new Cross from gaining back his AU was still the same but less fearful of being alone.

If only they had waited or stopped Error from… Damn it still hurt.

Nightmare walked up to the counter as the gang returned with what they wanted. He paid for it all and was getting ready to make his way to Dusttale when Killer started having what looked to be a seizure in front of the very bias Sanses.

“Boss?” Cross muttered softly eye lights shrinking.

Both Dust and Horror went over to Killer to try to stop him from getting hurt.

Nightmare panicked and grabbed his four and went straight to the Hideout.

‘Shit, why now? Why when we were out messing around?’ Nightmare thought placing Killer on his own bed then Dust and Horror and then he set Cross down next to the bed. He grabbed a strong painkiller vial and a needle with his tentacle.

“What is going on? Is this a seizure?” Dust asked eye lights blown in fear.

“It isn’t a seizure. His body locked up because he is in too much pain.” Nightmare explained getting a dose of the painkiller ready for Killer. “Don’t worry he is going to be fine. Plus the headaches should go away now.”

The dose of medication ready he tapped it to make sure no air bubbles was in the needle and injected it into Killer. Killer went limp after a few tense moments and when the other two was getting ready to leave the bed Nightmare pushed them back to lay next to Killer. He sighed and went to his own bed to recover.

\- - -

Killer was trying to feel better for accidentally killing a friend when pain shot though his skull making his body weak. He felt his two mates help him and then Nightmare’s tentacle picking him up gently. He heard what they were saying right up to getting the shot of painkillers.

Everything was a luminescent black. There was someone there. He tried to walk to them but he couldn’t move. He looked at his hands and could see through them.

“Don’t you worry. I am just going to show you something that is needed to be shown.” the person stated gaining Killer’s attention.

“Show me what?” Killer asked wondering what was that painkiller that Nightmare gave him.

“The reasons why everything is as it is.” the other stated waving their hand around them.

“Okay.” Killer assented and was really wondering what was in that painkiller.

The other smiled darkly and then snapped their fingers and Ink and Error appeared.

“Someone asked me to do something for you two Godlings. He surprised me and I like that.” the other spoke to the two in front of them.

“Uh, what was it and whom might you be?” Ink asked getting into his fighting stance. Error was already primed to fight.

“You to be given a soul, Ink, and for Error to have his own AU. My name is Chaos. Mother to Fate and Destiny. They really screwed up didn’t they.” Chaos stated that was then they noticed that the form kept changing and there appeared to be decaying bits of flesh on the body.

“I would do almost anything for a soul.” Ink stated his eye lights changing in his excitement then he puked black ink.

“An AU? Why would I want one?” Error asked looking confused.

“Well to have time to do what you want. To not be forced to do something you hate when you are sane.” Chaos stated giving him a smile.

“That does sound like something I would like.” Error stated after thinking about it.

“Thing is I cannot touch you two for the payment of the soul and AU. Your friends will have to pay.” Chaos stated with a snap four others laying on the ground unconscious. It was Dream, Nightmare, Killer, and Blue.

“No not Blue!” Error stated with passion.

The Killer watching this is now officially confused wasn’t Error dead and him being a few feet away from all this.

“He is friends with both of you right?” Chaos asked looking at the downed skeletons.

“I hurt Blue enough. Leave him out of this.” Error stated starting to growl lowly.

“Um,” Ink looked at Error and then at Blue then to Dream. “Could Dream get both for me?”

“Yes that would leave Blue out of your payment. But Error who would take the place of Blue for your payment?” Chaos purred out as she(he/it) was surprised again.

Error looked lost at that. He couldn’t hurt his other friends to protect Blue. Him being friends with Nightmare and Killer happened when they didn’t attack him for destroying a world that they happened to be on. Though Dust and Horror did, but if they were going by friends where was Cross.

“I see. Ink I need a bone of yours so that when I make you your soul it would be more of your personality.” Chaos looked at Ink and Ink shuddered.

“What bone?” Ink asked hoping that it wasn’t a necessary one.

“A rib would work.” then with another snap all the skeletons of the Multiverse was there. Ink went under his shirt and then a black stain blooming on the shirt. He handed a still ink bleeding rib to Chaos and Chaos took it. Then quickly had everyone’s souls appear above them. Chaos grabbed small pieces from both Nightmare and Dream.

“Hey!” Error, Ink, and the awake Killer cried out.

“Relax, how are you to feel the good and the bad without having the needed emotions. I did say make a soul I cannot without using others as the base.” Chaos purred out getting such amusing reactions. Then she(he/it) cherry-picked the ones she souls that she took pieces from. soon she(he/it) had a rainbow in her(his/it’s) hand and then using the rib from Ink a soul was formed. “You will get it as soon as Error works on his AU. Now it is Error’s turn. Mmmmmmm, cannot go to your old one that is for sure.” that comment had those awake confused.

“What does that mean?” Error growled out, he did have an AU but can’t go to it for what reason.

“It reset when you poofed. Poor Geno getting turned into Error because of the Determination to live. Fate really messed up.” Chaos was full on purring but that sound was more like a low something.

“Geno? He is still in Aftertale.” Ink stated looking at Error, for once seeing that Error had some similarities like the damaged eye, the height, and his odd gait crap this is Geno in a different color scheme.

“As I said Fate reset it when The first Geno was taken, so I guess I will have to give you more HoPe.” Chaos stated as she pulled out the fragment of Error’s soul out. The awake Killer was in shock what was this? What was going on. The other being started pushing something into Error’s soul like how they gave magic but it wasn’t magic that was being pushed. Error’s soul started to gain colors to that of what Killer had seen when they added the magic to it. Killer just realized what was going on. This had happened before. This is a deal that is giving them a chance to have things that they never had or have again.

When Error had his soul back he glanced at the higher being going over to Dream to do do the payment that the other was talking about.

Chaos pulled out a vial and dripped two drops onto the prone Dream then she(he/it) saw the downed Killer and instead of dripping the contents of the vial she(he/it) touched the soul, it quivered. She(he/it) dripped a drop onto Nightmare and then going over to Blue.

“No, not Blue I will take it instead. I don’t care if you say that you cannot touch me I will take it for Blue.” Error growled out making Chaos grin.

“Ah, such thoughtfulness. Alright come here then.” Chaos was still smiling that very familiar smile. When Error did as bid she dripped a drop on him and again something surprising happened but Killer woke up.

Where was he? Oh in his bed with Dust and Horror cuddling him. 

Luckily both were still asleep. He got out of their hold and pulled out his soul to check it and was in shock.

He had to find Nightmare.


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare’s tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my take on Dreamtale.  
> this does contain Dubious Consent.

Killer found Nightmare outside sitting by a tree. Nightmare seemed to be deep in thought.

“What is going on Nightmare? Why is my soul looking like it does?” Killer yelled at the one that stopped him from hurting himself.

“Killer… I can explain. It is time I told you about myself after all that I have done to help you boys out maybe it is time for me to get that help.” Nightmare stated making Killer look at him.

“This will tell me why my soul now looks like it does?” Killer asked a little more calmer.

Unbeknownst to the two talking right now the other three of the gang hid in the bushes to figure out what is going on. Both Dust and Horror woke when Killer left the bed and they met up with Cross and when Nightmare stated that he would tell of his past they hunkered down to listen.

“Yes, it will. First, do you know what I do with the books that I really like?” Nightmare asked leaning his back on the tree.

“No, I don’t.” Killer answered looking confused by this question.

“Well, I put them here.” Nightmare stated knocking on the tree and from the tree popped out a book, undamaged by the odd location that it had found itself in. “My and brother’s mother is a dryad whom is stuck in her tree and so that means that we have different powers than to other skeletons. You have seen that I cannot do the same magics as the others can.”

“What does that have to do with what happened to me?” Killer asked now getting why Nightmare has a differing power set.

“I’m getting to it. I do wish that painkiller was there when my powers came into full.” Nightmare stated now Killer understands Nightmare had gone through the same pain but how. “Let me tell you of what happened.”

\- - - 100 years before the village founding - - -

Nightmare sitting on his branch reading a book that his mother manifested for him. Dream was practicing with his staff and then looked at Nightmare.

“Come on you need to practice with yours. So come down and train.” Dream called all the while making his staff go between the three forms it has, sword, bow, and the staff.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone. You can protect mother better than I.” Nightmare answered getting a frown from his twin.

“What if I am not around like when I am hunting? You need to learn to at least frighten away the ones that want to get any of the apples.” Dream stated pointing out a flaw in Nightmare’s thinking.

“Fine let me put the book away.” Nightmare whined as he put the book on the trunk and pulled out his staff. He climbed down and held it loosely making Dream fix his hold.

Two hours later they were out of breath.

“See you are getting better with the glaive and staff, but why can’t you shoot the targets with the bow?” Dream smiled but was concerned about his twin.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone I thought to shoot the ground below them would work in frightening anyone.” Nightmare explained getting a true smile out his twin.

“Well, going to find us some dinner. Are you going to make a fire for when I get back?” Dream asked his staff going to the bow.

“Yeah at our fire pit. Can I read now that we are done training?” Nightmare asked getting a laugh out of Dream who nodded.

Nightmare started the fire and was feeding it every few moments when heard a branch break off from the trail that Dream didn’t take. He pulled his staff close to him and waited for what made the noise.

It was a human and it was going towards the apple tree that was their mother.

“Stop.” Nightmare called out staff going to bow. “Don’t get any closer to that tree.” He ran in front of the person but far enough that he could use the bow.

“I heard that those apples can cure anything and make one immortal. I need it for my loved ones to live through a plague.” the human stated stepping closer. Nightmare shook his head.

“The apples can’t do that. They turn people into demons. Both the gold and the black. They’re not to be eaten.” Nightmare stated making an arrow in case the other got closer.

“Turn into demons… so all this time looking for a way for my family to live was a lie.” the human cried making Nightmare feel pity.

“Sorry about your family, hold onto hope that they will survive the plague and maybe they will.” Nightmare told the human.

“Thank you. Here take this for your Mercy.” the human started to hand him something when Dream rushed out of the woods.

“Get away from him!” Dream had his bow aimed at the human.

“Stop Dream!” Nightmare stated preventing Dream from hurting the human. A bag hit his hand and Nightmare looked at it, a fine leather bag that had some gold in it. The human walked away leaving Nightmare with a worried Dream.

“That human could have hurt you.” Dream started yelling. “What were you thinking? You are to stop all from getting close to the tree.”

“I stopped the human by talking. He called it Mercy. There seems to be rumors about the apples.” Nightmare replied looking upset. “He was looking for a way to help his family.”

“Alright, you did stop the human but what if another doesn’t stop? I get your point but I worry for you.” Dream hugged Nightmare and went to prepare the rabbits that he caught for dinner.

\- - -

“Wait you at first didn’t want to hurt anyone?” Killer was stunned he thought it was the other way around.

“Yes, I was a bit naive back then. But there was more after a village formed near where mother sat.” Nightmare chuckled then he looked at the bush that the other three was at and went to continue.

\- - - 50 years after the village formed - - -

Nightmare sat in the tree unhappy that Dream was liked even after what happened when the village was formed. It seemed that everyone thinks that Nightmare made Dream do the bad things when Dream was just doing his job as protector of the tree. He flinched when he felt negative emotions walking up to the tree.

“You evil creature come down and fight.” a villager yelled at Nightmare.

“I’m not going to fight. Just go back to your village.” Nightmare answered getting closer to the trunk.

“You coward.” the villager yelled then they left. Nightmare sighed and waited for his twin to get back.

Dream while being active on the ground had trouble climbing up to where his brother sat.

“The village as settled and isn’t going to touch the tree as long as we don’t attack them.” Dream told him after settling on his normal branch.

“That’s good.” Nightmare stated staying on the higher branch.

\- - - 100 years after the village formed - - -

Nightmare hid in the tree as some villagers used Dream’s absence to attack him but they just threw rocks and sticks. He just wanted them to leave so that he could heal the few areas that he got hit.

They left after throwing a few nasty curses and Nightmare sighed his hand started glowing a dark green. He touched the magic to each bruise and he saw Dream wobble up the path. Nightmare quickly climbed down and went to his twin.

“Hey, Nighty.” Dream slurred making Nightmare flinch as he smelt something nasty on Dream’s breath.

“Did you drink or ate something rotten?” Nightmare asked helping his twin to the tree.

“I drank some juice.” Dream answered and promptly fell asleep.

“Great. I’ll stand watch brother.” Nightmare stated and took a seat on the branch above his brother.

\- - - 150 years after the village formed - - -

Nightmare was healing after some of the villagers got to him when he was picking some berries. He winced as he started healing a break in his right arm.

“Brother!” Dream screamed when he looked at Nightmare. “Here let me help.”

Nightmare flinched as the warmth of Dream’s healing washed over him. It always felt weird being healed by his brother. His pelvic area was always the last to stop feeling warm.

“How’d this happened?” Dream asked after making sure that Nightmare was no longer injured.

“I can’t travel along game trails like you so as I was getting berries I… uh. Hit a lot of things.” Nightmare lied knowing that Dream would harm the village just for some stupid idiots.

“Nightmare we do have stores of food that you could have eaten.” Dream stated wondering why Nightmare was closing off.

“I wanted something fresh.” Nightmare looked down.

“I brought back some fresh food from the village. it’s in the stores.” Dream told the darker twin.

“I didn’t know.” Nightmare didn’t want Dream angry with him.

“I’m sorry I guess I should have said something.” Dream hugged his twin and got some of the stored food for dinner.

\- - - 200 years after the village formed - - -

“Brother. It looks like one of those storms are coming. Tell the village that they will need to stay inside.” Nightmare called out watching the sky turn black with storm clouds.

“Great, how about both of us shelter there too. Last time those storms came you were so hurt.” Dream stated jumping off his low branch and waited for Nightmare to come down.

“Dream. I haven’t gone to the village and it is far.” Nightmare whined since he normally either climbs the tree or sits and reads for a long time.

“It isn’t that far. You can make it before the storm hits.” Dream stated tapping his foot in a start of an impatient mood.

“Fine.” Nightmare whined as he climbed out of the tree and reluctantly followed Dream to the village.

The village was bigger than what Nightmare thought it was, five buildings were just as tall as mother and the rest were tall as well. He was getting glares but no one was doing anything as Dream was there.

“A bad storm is coming and everyone is going to have to shelter for a while until the storm is over.” Dream stated and they were granted a room in an inn.

Inside the room, there were two beds.

“Um Dream, what is all this?” Nightmare asked getting an odd look from Dream.

“I thought with all the books you read you would know what this is.” Dream stated to Nightmare.

“No, mother usually picks the books I read.” Nightmare watched as his twin pull some fabric along the bed.

“This is a bed, sometimes when I get too tired from healing the villagers they let me sleep on them. It is comfier than sleeping on a branch. The tables near the beds are nightstands and people put things on them like a glass of water for them to drink if they get thirsty during the night.” Dream explained and started explaining about the buildings of the village.

“So if they have a healer why do you have to heal?” Nightmare asked thinking that this was a trick of some sort.

“The healer doesn’t have healing magic. They can only use herbs and tonics. I am teaching them the magic and there is a kid that is learning as well.” Dream explained getting a relieved sigh from his brother.

The storm battered the village and both could hear things break outside. When the storm finally passed there was a lot of homes damaged from the winds and people was hurt.

“Nightmare I will need you to bring the worst injured to me first.” Dream stated with everyone close by hearing this and Nightmare nodded looking at the injured and spotting one that was looking to dust soon.

“Here Dream I don’t think to move them because he might dust if I do.” Nightmare stated making some of the villagers relax. Nightmare is not going to let the villagers get to him right now Dream is counting on him to make sure that the worse is healed first.

After half, a day of healing Nightmare was getting worried that Dream is going use up all his magic.

“Dream take a break. It is time for something to eat.” Nightmare called out and made everyone look at him.

“Okay.” Dream sounded sleepy and one villager handed him a bowl of stew. Dream started eating slowly.

Nightmare relaxed that Dream wasn’t doing too much. And was surprised to be given a bowl but he thought it was because they didn’t want Dream angry with them. He ate it watching Dream starting to fall asleep after finishing the meal.

The villagers watched as Nightmare walked over to Dream and cradle the positive one.

“What are you doing?” one asked Nightmare.

“Getting him comfortable so that once he is done with his nap he could keep healing.” Nightmare was confused why was the village so protective of Dream and so mean to him.

“How could you do that to your own brother?” another stated making Nightmare look at them.

“Do what? Help him?” Nightmare asked genuinely wanting to know.

“Take him.” the villager answered but a few was getting concerned about Nightmare’s answers are not what they were expecting.

“Take him? You are the ones taking him from protecting the tree.” Nightmare stated making the village uncomfortable with that statement.

The villagers left the twins alone for a bit and when Dream woke up he went straight back to healing. Nightmare upset about not knowing what the villagers meaning went over to a tree and watched Dream heal those villagers. He sat down as a child had started climbing the tree making Nightmare worried.

“Don’t climb the tree.” Nightmare stated watching the child. He stood up and was following the child in case if there was a weakened branch.

The child giggled upon being told to not do what they wanted and the branch that they stepped on broke and fell right into the arms of the skeleton that the adults say to stay away from.

“Sorry.” the child uttered quietly.

“Are you hurt?” Nightmare asked putting the child down gently.

“No you saved me.” the child smiled at him and then winced making them realize that they had scrapped their elbow when they fell.

“Here.” Nightmare healed the child since Dream is only doing the more hurt.

“That feels better than when Dream does that.” the child stated smile getting brighter and then ran to the other children to talk with.

“Brother, you can heal?” Dream asked from behind him.

“Dream don’t do that.” Nightmare squeaked out.

“I didn’t know that you learned it.” Dream smirked at his twin.

“I can but not as fast as you can.” Nightmare stated and was taken by surprise when he was dragged along to where the hurt villagers were.

“If you help me we can go to the tree faster.” Dream told him getting a look from Nightmare and smiled when Nightmare started with his dark green healing magic.

When it was time for supper Nightmare was drained he really wanted to sleep. He ate the meal without even knowing what it was and fell into a deep sleep.

“Damn, he didn’t pace himself.” Dream stated at looked at the innkeeper and got a nod to let them sleep there another night.

\- - -

“Uh, you didn’t know that Dream was drunk and not knowing sex terms at all?” Killer asked feeling a bit worried about Nightmare being such an innocent.

“Yes, I did say that I was naive for a long time. When Dream found out about what some of the villagers did...”

\- - - 210 years after the village formed - - -

Nightmare held onto the branch after getting hit from a well-aimed rock that got him on the skull. The villagers crowed at his sounds of pain. They aimed again and he gave a cry of pain. His arm felt like it was now broken.

“What is going on?” Dream cried out freaking out the group of villagers.

“We’re getting rid of the evils of the world.” one said acting brave.

“By harming my brother? He isn’t the one you should be worried about. Look at yourselves. Has my brother done anything that is worth being attacked?” Dream glared at the villagers.

“He guards the black apples. Ain't that enough?” the brave one stated.

“No.” Dream’s glare got worse.

Nightmare climbed back onto the branch and started to get closer to the trunk.

“Why are you protecting him? He is evil right?” another asked making both twins flinch.

“He is my brother, my only family. He isn’t evil, he is pretty nice and now I know why he is hurt all the time. He has been protecting you all by telling me that he was getting hurt from the game trails.” Dream yelled making the group run off save one the brave one.

“Dream.” the villager was worried about what was Dream going to do.

Nightmare was so dizzy from the hit to his skull he fell from the tree. His crumpled form made Dream run to him.

“I am not healing the village until Nightmare is fully healed.” Dream picked up Nightmare and took him to the village to keep him from the elements and to make sure that everyone knew not to do anything to his twin ever again.

Nightmare woke up in a bed with bandages around his head and where it hurts the most. He was confused shouldn’t he still be in the tree. He ran through his memories and then remembering that Dream was there at the attack. Dream said something about the village, didn’t he.

Right then someone walked into the room and it wasn’t Dream.

“Ah, you’re awake. Your brother was very angry at the group that hurt you, and he is not going to heal anybody until you are fully healed.” this person must be the healer that Dream said was in the village.

“I’m sorry. I did try to make sure Dream didn’t find out.” Nightmare stated sheepishly.

“It is not your fault. This lays with us. If you were evil like everyone thought you would have done something by now to harm those that hurt you.” the healer stated and then he left the room.

“Thank you.” Nightmare told the empty room and sighed and was shocked when the healer came back with a tray of food and bandages.

“have some of this tea and then I can change the bandages.” the healer told him giving a steaming cup of tea. Nightmare drank it and grimaced at the bitter taste. “I know very bitter but it helps with pain.” when the blankets were pulled down Nightmare was blushing violet as he was wearing very little. “You were injured everywhere, when you fell out of the tree you broke both legs and made the broken arm worse. Your ribs were also mangled from the fall but fortunately, your skull was cracked from the idiots and not made worse by the fall.”

“Did my brother heal any of the wounds?” Nightmare was in shock why didn’t Dream heal him up to full health.

“Yes but your injuries were worse than what any of us villagers do and he leaves to go back to the tree every night. He got your ribs to be back to where they should and most of your breaks are sealed but your magic seems to react and Dream always stopped when it does.” the healer stated making Nightmare sigh.

“So it’s going to take a while.” Nightmare winced as the tugging of the bandages taking the spent magic and marrow with it. As soon as the bandages were changed Dream walked in as Nightmare was eating the   
meal.

“You’re finally awake.” Dream sighed out in relief.

“Yes, going to heal me so that I can get back to the tree?” Nightmare asked wanting to get back to what was normal.

“Nightmare you are so hurt that it’s going to take a few more days. Did the healer tell you that you have been out for two days? I was worried that you weren’t going to wake up.” Dream told him. Nightmare just stared in shock.

“I… Sorry brother.” Nightmare looked at the soup.

“Why didn’t you say that the villagers were harming you? Is this the reason you learned to heal? To hide your abuse from me?” Dream yelled and then he took a deep breath and sighed “Did you think I was going to kill everyone?”

“Dream, I thought that if I did anything to them they would keep thinking that I am evil. I did learn to heal from getting hurt by them but… yes, Dream I did think you were going to do that.” Nightmare stated with a small voice. “You have killed before.”

“But always to protect the tree, not in vengeance. So here.” Dream stated healing Nightmare’s skull and went to the ribs again to make sure that they are not going to heal wrong.

Nightmare by this point was getting real wiggly from the healing magic.

“Dream.” Nightmare whined as the feeling was getting too much for him.

“Just a bit more almost done with the ribs and tomorrow I will heal your legs so that you can at least be able to take a bath.” Dream stated and once he was done with the ribs he smiled and left Nightmare to wonder why he was feeling like this.

\- - -

“What!” the gang was in shock and this got the three caught by Killer.

“I know Dream has LV and it is only a little.” Nightmare knew that this would get anyone that knew them.

“No, I mean what his magic did to you. It sounds like it was making you aroused.” Killer stated and the other three was hooked by Dream having LV.

“Oh, well it does.” Nightmare stated getting a reaction from the gang.

“That doesn’t sound good. If it still does we can stop him.” Horror stated getting looks from the rest.

“Did Dream know of this or was he just as in the dark as you were?” Cross asked making Nightmare sigh.

“Let me continue.”

\- - - 250 years after the village formed - - -

Nightmare waited for Dream to come back from teaching the new healer and sighed hopefully this would keep everyone away. Everything would be back to how it was before the village was there.

“Hey, Nighty. I got some drinks for us. It’s pretty good.” Dream called and Nightmare climbed down to meet him.

“What is it?” Nightmare asked taking hold of the bottle that Dream handed him.

“A drink that they make from fruit that they press and purposely spoil. It’s very good and keeps for a long time they say.” Dream explained.

“Why would they spoil their food and drink?” Nightmare was confused about the reasoning behind it.

“To make the food last longer. Some things taste better and don’t make anyone sick from it.” Dream stated opening the bottle that he still had and took a drink from it to show that it isn’t poisoned.

“Alright. Here goes.” Nightmare took a swallow and immediately regretted it, as it burned his mouth and throat. “Ug, it burns.”

“Just for a bit. Sip it and the burning will go away.” Dream told him watching his twin do this and seemed to be enjoying it.

“You’ve drank this before. Dream why are you continuing all this contact with the village?” Nightmare asked after a few more sips.

“I have drunk this before and we need to have them to help protect the tree.” Dream answered.

“How can they help?” Nightmare scoffed.

“Nighty they can be those in front of us taking the blows for the tree instead of just us. I have been telling them that the apples while dangerous to everyone but us, but we do need to have some help. They did stop some idiots from trying to take some golden apples.” Dream stated between swallows.

“Sounds like you thought about it but are you just going to let them do this without knowing that you are using them in this way?” Nightmare asked trying a bigger swallow.

“No, that is why we are going to keep going to the village.” Dream stated looking at Nightmare sigh at this.

“We are never going to have what we had from before.” Nightmare stated melancholy.

“Nothing is ever the same.” Dream stated and waited for Nightmare to keep drinking.

“My head feels fuzzy.” Nightmare stated after a while. He put the spoiled juice down and rubbed his skull to try to clear it.

“You haven’t finished it.” Dream stated making Nightmare whine.

“I think I’m going to get sick.” Nightmare stated getting up and then he threw up and fainted almost hitting the spent magic.

Dream picked Nightmare up and set him close to the tree and he knew that what he feels for his twin is frowned on but he wanted to. He pressed his mouth to Nightmare’s and started to take Nightmare’s shirt off. He frowned when he saw the scars from the injury forty years ago. He traced them and grinned when Nightmare relaxed into the touching. When he got to the pants he realized what he was doing.

He tried to put Nightmare’s clothes back to rights and went to the other side of the tree. (Note: Nightmare does not know that Dream did this.)

The morning got a groan from Nightmare as the sunlight hurt his eye lights.

“I don’t like the spoiled juice.” Nightmare groaned out getting a laugh from Dream who walked from where he slept.

“How about some of that tea that they have for pain.” Dream stated trying to make up for almost taking his twin.

“Sounds good.” Nightmare replied and walked to the village by himself and Dream sighed. Nightmare’s clothes weren’t back to rights.

Nightmare got to the village and noted that everyone was staring at him. It was making him slightly uncomfortable but he made it to where the healer is and got a cup of tea.

“What happened?” the elder healer asked after Nightmare had finished the first cup.

“Brother brought the juice that you spoil and I drank it.” Nightmare rubbed his skull.

“Wine? Oh, you have a hangover. Best you sleep the rest off.” The healer stated getting a look from the aching one. “He should have known better. How much did you drink?”

“I think over half the bottle. Why should he have known better?” Nightmare asked glad that someone is answering his questions without anger. The healer winced when he heard how much Nightmare had drunk.

“For drinking wine you only have one or two glasses, not the entire bottle. And for one who has never drunk the stuff can hurt themselves when they are drunk. It looks like you tried to strip with how your clothes are.”

“My clothes?” Nightmare looked down and quickly fixed them and followed the healer to a darker room and went back to sleep.

\- - -

“So that is the reason why you don’t like the stuff in here.” Dust who was wondering why Nightmare hated any alcohol in the hideout.

“Basically everything was going fine until the apple incident.” Nightmare said and Killer looked at him. “Everything will be explained.”

\- - - the year leading up to the apple incident - - -

Nightmare was walking back to the tree, he got food for the next week and some of it looked tasty. He stopped when he heard moaning near the path. Thinking that someone was hurt he followed the moans and flinched when he heard wet sound and flesh meeting. When he got to where the moans were coming from he turned purple and ran back to the tree.

“Nighty what is wrong?” Dream asked when he saw his twin.

“Not right now.” Nightmare answered climbing the tree to the top and thought, ‘why were they doing that? The wet sounds didn’t that mean that it was painful?’

“Nighty I can see that something is bothering you. Please tell me what is the problem.” Dream pushed.

“I need to first figure out what is wrong Dream. I think I need to talk to… I'm sorry but I don’t think I can talk with you.” Nightmare had figured to ask the healer of the village.

“Okay, but when you can tell me I am here.” Dream stated looking down.

Nightmare climbed out of the tree and walked back to the village thankfully the ones making the noise was no longer there. He walked to the one place that he has made friends with, the healers.

“You’re back quickly. Are you in need of anything?” the eldest healer asked and upon seeing Nightmare’s blush, “Is something wrong?”

Nightmare explained what he saw on his way to the tree.

“You caught some kids having sex. Okay, let me explain how it works with flesh and how it works with you.” The healer was relieved that it wasn’t something else.

“How would you know what?” Nightmare asked and learned that he caught some people trying to make little ones. And Dream has had been with some of the villagers over the centuries. (Note: I didn’t want to write the talk.)

“Okay any questions?” the healer asked getting a negative response from Nightmare went to let him out.

“Thanks, brother never told me any of this.” Nightmare was still blushing badly.

“He should have a long time ago.” and Nightmare had to agree with that.

A few months past and Dream was watching how he was acting but he was still the same. Now he knew what was going on every fall and it affected Dream in the spring.

Nightmare hid in the canopy of the tree rubbing himself as his heat is starting. Oddly this reminded him of how Dream’s healing magic reacted to his. He slipped his hand into his pants and flinched at the pleasure of him touching the heated bone.

“Nighty something wrong?” Dream was worried Nightmare would always try to sleep off his heat thinking it was a fever.

“No...thi..ng” Nightmare stammered.

“That sounds like something.” Dream frowned and realized that Nightmare must have seen something that he wasn’t to see. “Nightmare come down here.”

Nightmare just wanted to have some time to himself and figure out this pleasure. He could feel magic swirling under his bones but he just didn’t know what to do.

“Nightmare I am going to climb up there.” Dream called snapping Nightmare out of it.

“Fine Dream I am coming down.” Nightmare called pulling his hand out and took a deep breath started climbing down.

Dream could see the flush of arousal and smell the heated magic.

“Nightmare was that thing earlier this year dealing with sex?” Dream asked getting close to his twin.

“Yes. I was embarrassed.” Nightmare answered frowning at Dream’s closeness.

“I was trying to leave off the talk.” Dream looked embarrassed too.

“I got it from the healer.” Nightmare smiled still embarrassed.

“Nightmare now that you know about heat was that the reason why you were in the higher branches?” Dream asked getting closer.

“Yes, uh Dream...” Nightmare backed up.

“What Nighty?” Dream asked putting his hand onto Nightmare’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Nightmare’s voice went higher.

“You smell nice Nighty.” Dream stated making Nightmare remember that one's heat can affect others in different ways apparently Dream is attracted.

“Dream I think I am going to get back up the tree.” Nightmare was trying to get to the lowest branch so that he could climb.

“Okay. But if you want any help I am here.” Dream let Nightmare go and waited.

Nightmare was confused but he climbed higher than what Dream normally climbs. He sat down body shaking. Now the bones were itchy and he started rubbing them and flinched as the itch went straight to his pelvic bones. He climbed higher back to the spot that he was in before Dream bothered him and settled himself.

Dream saw how Nightmare was timidly playing with himself and just waited for him to come down.

Nightmare put his hand back into his pants and rubbed the sensitive bone and felt the aroused magic shift trying to make something. Nightmare hissed as he touched the magic and felt it snap. He touched it and whined as he didn’t know how to use it. Maybe he should have gone into the village instead of climbing the tree.

Dream saw Nightmare hid himself from view and sighed. Nightmare was stubborn and this might take a few days to get him to allow any help. Dream heard Nightmare whine and took a glance at where Nightmare was.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Dream asked getting worried about Nightmare.

“No. I’m coming down.” Nightmare called and in a few moments was back on the ground trying to get his pants to be a little looser where his magic is.

Dream saw Nightmare look at him and the village.

“Nighty, you only have the healers as people you trust. It is better to be with a person that you trust to be your first time.” Dream stated letting his feelings for his twin come forward.

“Dream… I… fine.” Nightmare looked down and walked over to the other.

Dream let his twin come to him and pulled Nightmare’s face up and kissed him. Nightmare looked shocked but as he knew that Dream knew what he was doing let him. When Dream licked his teeth Nightmare went to ask why and was shocked that Dream’s conjured tongue was trying to make him conjure one of his own. Nightmare conjured one and then closed his eyes. This felt nice.

Dream was wondering what parts did Nightmare conjure and pressed closer and knew that it wasn’t a cock. He slowly started taking off Nightmare’s shirt and when Nightmare let the shirt fall started tracing the scars and Nightmare let off a moan. Nightmare fisted Dream’s shirt liking what the other was doing.

Dream pulled back and smiled at Nightmare trying to get back to kissing. 

When Nightmare saw that Dream was trying to take off his own shirt Nightmare let go and saw the unscarred bones he touched one rib and got a hiss from Dream.

“Sorry.” Nightmare muttered pulling away from Dream.

“No, I’m sorry. That hiss was of pleasure. I liked your touch.” Dream stated calming down Nightmare.

Nightmare went back to Dream after the shirt was off and timidly kissed him. Nightmare felt the touches again and went to do the same to Dream. 

He flinched every time Dream made a pained noise but didn’t stop like he did the first time.

Dream was happy that Nightmare was getting confident and slowly went to the pants and got a squeak from the other.

“What, oh yeah.” Nightmare was slowly losing himself to the heat and was thankful that Dream was easing him into the fog of pleasure. So he went to help Dream out by undoing Dreams pants. When the air hit the aroused magic Nightmare whimpered at the feeling.

Dream led Nightmare to a patch of soft grass and sat between the other’s legs. He went to examine the magic and saw the purple magic was indeed the girls' version. He pressed a finger to it and Nightmare tried to get away.

“If I don’t this will hurt.” Dream stated getting a sigh from Nightmare.

“Okay, I trust you.” Nightmare settled and didn’t flinch when Dream touched the aroused magic again.

Dream’s fingers gently opened the pussy and slipped inside getting a pained moan from it. He pulled out and pushed in one finger and started gently pumping it trying to get Nightmare used to the feeling. When Nightmare stopped clenching at the digit Dream added another finger and went looking for the one spot that would help with the sensitivity. When he curled the fingers he hit the spot and Nightmare shrieked.

“Brother too much.” Nightmare panted out tears in his eyes.

“Just a bit more.” Dream assured the gentler twin.

Dream alternated from curling and pumping trying to make Nightmare cum at least once before being entered.

“Dream…” Nightmare whined feeling odd.

“Just let it happen.” Dream told the other feeling that the other was getting close. Nightmare didn’t know what he was to do as the feeling was getting stronger and then the feeling washed over him hips bucking as pure pleasure flowed through his bones. Dream pumped his fingers a bit longer and pulled them out rubbing Nightmare’s cum on his cock to lube it up.

When Nightmare’s breathing evened out Dream lined his cock up to Nightmare and pushed in.

“Ack!” Nightmare cried out. “Hurts.”

“Relax, Nighty relax.” Dream murmured into Nightmare’s ear hole.

“Why does it hurt?” Nightmare whined. He couldn’t relax it hurt too much.

“This is the first time you are being stretched the pain will go away if you relax.” Dream stated trying to bring back the aroused state that Nightmare was in by petting his ribs.

Nightmare closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he let it out slowly the pain was less so he did it again and liking the gentle pets on his ribs. Finally, the pain has passed, he looked at Dream and nodded.

Dream decided on going slow since Nightmare was not used to this. 

Dream smiled when he heard a moan of pleasure and kissed Nightmare. 

Nightmare kissed back hips trying to meet Dreams. They both slowly gained in speed and making the strokes deeper. Nightmare could feel that odd feeling again and tried to make the pace faster.

“Nighty so good.” Dream uttered in a moan.

“More… feel it.” Nightmare couldn’t think it feels too good. Feels too much. The wave of orgasm hit Nightmare hard and Dream shuddered as his orgasm filled Nightmare up.

Nightmare passed out from the pleasure and when he woke he was still laying near Dream. He pulled Dream closer and the other noticed that the heat hasn’t passed took him again and again until Nightmare was no longer in heat.

\- - -

“You had sex with Dream?” The gang was in shock with that.

“I was in heat and stop interrupting.” Nightmare growled and thought. ‘plus I didn’t know any better at the time.’

\- - -

Nightmare settled on a branch looking at Dream and realized that Dream might want to know what is going on.

“Dream, I think you need to know this.” Nightmare called out with a sigh.

“What is it Nighty?” Dream walked up wondering what his twin wanted.

“Um here.” Nightmare pulled up his shirt showing a souling.

“Nighty! Is that from… Oh.” Dream didn’t expect that they would be parents.

“I found out when I took a bath.” Nightmare explained.

\- - -

“Uh, Nightmare?” Cross looked at the others and saw that Killer was frozen.

“I said stop interrupting. Oh yes, Killer I did state that it would be explained.” Nightmare chuckled.

\- - -

“This is great! Now we are closer.” Dream was ecstatic at the news.

“But aren’t we already close?” Nightmare questioned.

“Yes but this is better.” Dream didn’t hear Nightmare’s concern.

“Dream how am I going to protect mother like this?” Nightmare worried.

“Nothing happened in five hundred years so don’t worry.” Dream brushed off the concern.

Nightmare sighed Dream just jinxed them. He had heard the prophecy about one of the guardian twins would damage the tree by eating the fruit.

Dream went to get some milk for Nightmare and the souling. Nightmare was sitting on a root when he heard footsteps walk up the path. He could feel the negativity surrounding the human that was getting closer. This human is not a villager.

“Found the tree.” the human stated with no inflection in his voice.

“What are you doing here?” Nightmare questioned pulling out his staff.

“Gaining power. With the black apples I can take over this world.” the human stated making Nightmare take a step back.

“You cannot take any. Don’t make me hurt you.” Nightmare commanded staff turning into the bow.

“You can’t stop me.” the human knew that this skeleton is the more peaceful one.

“Try me.” Nightmare shot and hit the human in the shoulder. The human ran and knocked Nightmare off his feet and nightmare quickly changed his weapon to his glaive. The human picked a black apple that was too close to the ground and was surprised that Nightmare whacked him soundly in the ribs.

“You can’t stop this.” the human went to take a bite and Nightmare knocked the apple out of the man’s hands. “You dare little prince?!”

“I will not allow this to happen.” Nightmare stated picking up the apple and dropped it closer to the tree and was focused on the human that is trying to poison them-self.

The human pulled out a sword getting Nightmare’s attention and dodged a blow that would have sliced his arm off. Nightmare sliced trying to wound the human so that they could be dealt with by Dream and the human dodged.

“You are not fighting me to stop me. You are too much of a coward.” the human taunted making Nightmare flinch. “You know the truth. You cannot make your self harm another.”

“That… doesn’t matter. So what if I cannot harm another?” Nightmare watched the other his body shaking.

“It does when your brother sees your dust.” the human stated making Nightmare’s eye lights widen.

Dream came to see this fight and was running up to help Nightmare and the human stabbed Dream breaking ribs. Nightmare went into a rage the human wasn’t focused on him anymore. He sliced through the leg of the human spraying blood on his brother. The human fell to the ground in pain and shock that the nice twin had wounded him. But that didn’t last very long as Nightmare carved open the rib cage and pierced the still beating heart.

“Nightmare?” Dream asked worriedly as he pulled the sword out. This is the first time he saw his brother like this.

Nightmare broke out of the rage when he felt the EXP and LV gain. This human had a ton and that meant some of it went to the one that killed him. Nightmare puked and then he saw what he had done and was horrified that he did something like that and puked again.

“Nightmare it is okay. You did the right thing.” Dream tried to calm his brother down and noticed that he was making it worse. “I’m fine, you stopped him from killing me.”

“I… I am a… no…” Nightmare was in shock that had done that. He had been getting closer to the tree, where he had dropped the apple that the human had picked.

“Nightmare!” Dream got closer to his twin to hug him to bring him back from this shock. But he was too late.

Nightmare touched the apple and he held it just looking at it. He looked at Dream and did something stupid, he bit into the apple.

The apple turned into miasma and went inside Nightmare who flinched at the invasion. The sudden rush of power made Nightmare reach for another black apple and ate it. He kept eating the apples no longer able to hear Dream yelling, screaming at him to stop. His left eye had already turned into a shade of ice blue and as he climbed the tree to get at the apples that were higher, the tree itself was trying to knock Nightmare off.

“Nighty mother is telling you to stop!” this scream pierced the fog that was forming.

“Too late. I’m too far.” he reached for another apple seven black apples left.

“Don’t.” Six black apples left. “I’m sorry.” an arrow knocked Nightmare off the tree with five black apples left. Nightmare had shadows catch as he fell and as he lay on the ground he started crying. “Nighty I am so sorry. I should have been here.”

“It hurts. Why does it hurt? Make it stop.” Nightmare cried and Dream saw that the tears were black. Dream was trying to make sure that the corruption of their own apples to themselves wouldn’t happen, Nightmare was still to nice for this to have happened unless… his own actions made Nightmare susceptible to the corruption.

“No, Nightmare calm down you are making it worse.” Dream stated petting Nightmare’s skull and flinched as his hand was getting covered by the black corruption.

Nightmare screamed as his body was changed by the corruption. Dream knew the only way to stop this was to kill his twin but there was a way to bring one back. It was hard but doable.

Nightmare got up from his position and a portal opened and walked through it.

“Nightmare come back!” Dream yelled.

Dream started picking his golden apples until he had all but five apples and ate them to hope that he can get his brother back. The corruption tried to take over but his LV and his actions made him immune to it.

Nightmare went to AU to AU unknowingly spreading negativity until the souling that Nightmare had forgotten about wanted to come out. He picked an Undertale copy that was young and got help delivering the child.

The gray eyes made Nightmare smile and got a promise that the child would be happy.

\- - -

“So I am your and Dream’s child?” Killer asked getting the rest to look in shock.

“Yes. I should have realized it. I am sorry I wasn’t able to do anything for the first couple of centuries. When I found you all you stabilized me again. Soon I should be back to my uncorrupted form.” Nightmare stated making them smile and hug him.


	13. Chapter 13 things happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much goes down

Ink growled as he got another call about Nightmare’s Gang appearing in another AU. Did they really think that Nightmare is going to do anything to break what Error had asked before he died?

Ink sighed as he had never told the rest that Error had died on his attempt to get his AU back and decided to at least watch his group to make sure that they didn’t attack Nightmare’s group.

\- - -

Dust and Horror were in Overtale to pick stuff for them to do on their anniversary with Killer. Horror was going to find the restaurant and Dust was going for things to do. They had frowned when some of the Sanses was watching their movements.

“They wouldn’t have known that it was you without your coat.” Horror teased as Dust was wearing a sundress with his dust-covered coat.

“Hey, it’s a bit chilly.” Dust smiled knowing that Horror was just teasing.

Ink saw them not attacking but just walking around and sighed, they are not going to break the truce. Ink jumped down to talk with the Sanses that had freaked out at this.

“Ink, glad that you're here. What are we going to do with them?” the AU Sans asked upon seeing Ink.

“As long as they don’t attack nothing. I know that you are worried but as long as the truce is still unbroken there is no fighting.” Ink told him and those that were close to him.

“How long is this so-called truce going to last?” the Flowerfell Sans asked looking a bit twitchy.

“Hopefully for a long time.” Ink stated looking at Flowerfell Sans.

“Good I was getting tired of fighting.” Classic stated before going back to his AU.

Ink sighed as most left as they listened to him. But a few still stayed thinking the worst still.

Dust walked out of a movie theater glad that he found something that they could use for entertainment. The ghost of his Papyrus was happily following since he wasn’t doing anything.

“Sans watch out!” the ghost yelped out just an attack hit. Dust felt his ribs give and soul shatter. But he didn’t dust. “Sans move more bullets are coming.”

“Great.” Dust moved but he was wondering how the hell he was still alive. The intent that hit him was to kill, and with him not thinking that he was going to be attacked had low defense against the attack. He held on the wall when Ink threw paint on the aggressor surprising him.

“Are you trying to break what I have done? Dust has yet to attack and you went at him.” Ink had his red eyes on the Flowerfell Sans who was bound by purple paint.

“I want Error to destroy my AU and the copies. We are in too much pain.” the Sans replied getting Ink.

“Error cannot.” Ink stated before sending the attacker Sans to the meeting hall. “Sorry, do you want me to heal you?”

“Don’t need too. Got to get home before everyone freaks out.” Dust clenched his teeth and when Horror popped in looking spooked that Dust was still here.

“Dust I felt… are you alright?” Horror spoke gently reaching out to Dust.

“Sorry that I spooked ya.” Dust gritted out.

“Have Ink heal you so that when we get home that Killer doesn’t faint.” Horror ordered picking up Dust.

“I will need to see the broken bones so that I can paint them whole again.” Ink stated walking up to the two ‘dark Sanses’ and Dust sighed shrugging off his coat and exposing the damaged ribs. Ink painted the ribs back to being whole, he did frown that the damage was right where the soul is and there was no damage to the soul. “Eat this it will bring your HP back to max.”

“Thanks, I’ll tell Nightmare that you protected us. I don’t think the truce is broken yet.” Horror spoke holding Dust closer to him.

“I am going to tell them everything so that this doesn’t happen again. I think Error would agree to this so that the truce that he made would stay.” Ink said before disappearing in a splash of paint.

Horror and Dust went home leaving some very confused Sanses that watched the entire scene.

Killer had felt Dust’s soul shatter as he Dust and Horror was soulbound and he was freaking out. Why didn’t he see this in his visions? When Horror came through the portal surprising Killer that Dust was fine.

“Horror I can walk.” Dust pouted as if nothing happened to him.

“I know what I felt Dust. I felt you die. I was thinking that I was going to see your dust Dust.” Horror growled out.

“I know, I felt my soul shatter. I should have paid more attention but thinking that the truce would protect us.” Dust shuddered at the memory of his soul breaking.

“How did you live?” Killer asked ran up to them.

“I don’t know, I didn’t dust. Ink protected me from the second wave and I never thought that would happen. Ink seemed to be more preoccupied with the truce than with anything else.” Dust sighed as he was being taken to their bed. “I am alright now. Stop coddling me.”

“Let us do this. It is helping to let us know that you are alright.” both told him. Dust sighed and hugged them.

\- - -

Ink called everyone to the meeting hall with Flowerfell Sans still in the binds. He glared at the Sans and when he saw that every AU Sans that was on his side there.

“Why is Flower tied up? Did something happen after I left?” Classic asked feeling a bit confused.

“Yes. He tried to break the truce.” Ink growled making the Sanses wonder if Ink had drained the red vial but they could see that it is still full.

“Ink, can I talk to you before anything?” Dream pushed Ink to a side room.

Ink allowed it and then rubbed his chest.

“What are you doing?” Dream asked looking worried.

“He tried to kill Dust who was just walking and not doing anything threatening. I’m going to tell them about Error’s death.” Ink told the other.

“I am also worried about the fact that you're emoting without the vials.” Dream told his friend.

“Huh?” Ink looked at Dream in confusion. “What are you… oh, the fact that I am angry right now and… you’re right I haven’t had the need to sip from my vials in weeks.”

“Ink?” Dream was very worried.

Ink did something that was similar to what Error did to pull out his soul and a rainbow upside down heart appeared. It shimmered and both were shocked to see it.

“I… how did this happen?” Ink asked in shock as it vanished back to his body.

“That explains the emoting and maybe your memory problems. Your memory problems started ending when you started rubbing your chest.” Dream stated going with the evidence of the changes. Dream was the only one that knew Ink had no soul besides Error.

“So we are done? We do need to tell them what Flower did and tell them about Error.” Ink looked at the meeting hall eye lights changing fast between his angry and sad fazes.

“Yes, we are done. Do we really have to tell them about Error?” Dream asked trying to avoid thinking about Error.

“He’s dead because of us. I didn’t think that his cracked soul would have finished breaking with all that mana. Think, now they would know the reason why I am so focused on keeping this truce.” Ink felt ready to shake Dream to bring him to reality.

“I… sorry I just don’t like remembering that I was part of it. Error does need to be given a funeral. If I remember that is what people do when someone dusts right.” Dream’s star-shaped eye lights was no longer star-shaped.

Ink went back to the meeting hall and sighed when he saw them look at him.

“So what happened?” Classic asked looking at Ink, Flower, and Dream.

“You remember that Dust and Horror appearing in Overtale? And that I said that the truce stands and that I hope that it lasts a long time.” Ink started and the Sanses that was there nodded. “Flower went and attacked Dust who was walking down the street doing nothing threatening. I stopped it after Dust was injured.”

Some of the Sanses was worried at this, does this mean that they cannot deal with the ‘dark Sanses’ invading their AUs.

“Is Nightmare going to break the truce?” Blue asked looking worried.

“Horror stated that the truce might not be broken.” Ink sighed, “I don’t want a repeat. If they are in your AU and ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING THREATENING do not engage or antagonize.” some of the Sanses flinched at the glare that Ink just did.

“There is more.” Dream stated with his darkened eye lights.

The other Sanses looked in confusion as Dream doesn’t normally look like this. Did something happen to him, they thought.

“Well the real reason the truce is still ongoing is...” Ink started and this got the attention of everyone.

“Is this what you meant by Error would agree to it? Something happened to Error?” the Overtale Sans asked in shock.

“Yes, Error is dead. When he died the multiverse shook and how…” Ink stopped his eye lights looking in the sad faze. “I, Dream, and a few others went to help Error with his project as he did ask for it. The process of his project was just too much and he died.” Ink had to gloss over everything as some would have thought that Error rebooting AUs would be an insane idea. Add to the fact that the ‘dark Sanses’ helped wouldn’t be taken very well.

“So no more destruction? Why are you upset at the fact that he can no longer destroy what you have made?” a Sans asked.

“The fact of it is… how many of you were there when the truce was first made?” Ink asked making them all look around and those that were there rose their hands. “Do you remember what he asked for and thought of it being odd. He asked for no creation or any messing with AUs. Does that sound off to you?”

This got a few and they now looked as confused as Ink was.

“Error… well, he… he did have an AU that was destroyed not by him but by some force that turned him into something for...” Ink took a deep breath and hated that voice for making a victim that had no choice in what they could do. “They turned Error into the destroyer for me to kill.”

That caused everyone to stare at Ink in horror as this fact was something that they didn’t want to know, didn’t want to keep in their memories. A few shook their skulls in horror.

“Error had no choice but to destroy as it was instilled into him by either jealousy or insanity. So by helping him with his project I… we helped him suicide.” Ink was crying and this made a few realize that Error was indeed killed by Ink in a way that this so-called force hadn’t thought.

“Okay, we learned that don’t attack the ‘dark Sanses’ unless they attack first and that Error is dead and the truce is still active until we know otherwise right.” Sci asked trying to wrap his mind around everything. He is wondering why Ink is emoting more than usual.

The meeting was over and every Sans went back to their own AU Ink went to his doodle sphere to look for more AUs to merge when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off and then thought of how Flower of Flowerfell wanted his AUs destroyed and did something he would have thought he would never do. He pulled on his connection to the doodle sphere and had all copies and the original of Flowerfell in his hand.

“All it takes is this for me to do this. They don’t want to live so...” Ink had gripped the papers tightly, he knew that if he did this the rest wouldn’t understand but if an AU doesn’t want to live shouldn’t they be culled. He looked around to check if any of the few that can get into the doodle sphere was around and when he didn’t see anyone at all. Ink quickly ripped them and shuddered as the pain hit him hard he continued until all of them was just tiny pieces and he curled up to wait out the pain of the deaths of those AUs. He wondered if Error had felt something whenever a new AU was made or when Nightmare grabbed an AU for his own.

Blue and oddly Nightmare appeared in the doodle sphere. ‘Blue must have brought Nightmare here,’ Ink thought still huddled in pain.

“I felt someone in pain and asked Blue to take me to here so I can find which AU it is from.” Nightmare looked at the huddled form and frowned again Ink had negativity surrounding him.

“heh.” Ink gave a soft laugh. “You felt me.”

“Why?” Both Blue and Nightmare asked at the same time.

“If you are worried about Flower going after another of your gang Nightmare, don’t. Oh, is the truce still active?” Ink airily spoke.

“The truce is fine, but what about Flower? Why are you in pain both physically and mentally?” Nightmare asked in an oddly caring way.

“He stated that he wanted Error to destroy Flowerfell in all. Error can’t so hehehahaahhaahahaha.” Ink started laughing making both look at him in shock.

“You destroyed?” Nightmare asked in shock.

“Ink are you alright?” Blue asked going over to the laughing, crying, creator.

“No. I am not alright. I destroyed all of Flowerfell in one or a few rips and I felt the pain. I hurt myself because they didn’t really want to live. Why did I have that as an idea in the first place.” Ink was now sobbing. Once he calmed down he felt better than he did before all this stuff with Error. 

How did people with emotions deal with all this? He could barely function like this. He started looking around and stopped when he saw a paper… this paper that is in the same spot as the blank paper of the Anti-void.

“Ink are you better now?” Blue asked when Ink seemed to freeze.

“Error… he… look...” Ink pointed at the paper the illustration had all three in shock, elation, joy, and fear.

“But the shudder?” Blue asked but looked at the paper again.

“Most likely the multiverse getting rid of the fact that Error is to die by my hand.” Ink stated eye lights showing a clover and a star.

“The bastard is alive. All this time he was alive.” Nightmare laughed and smiled genuinely.

“Want to see him?” Ink asked surprising the two. They nodded and went to the paper with an illustration of Error and an errored Papyrus.


End file.
